En Souvenir Des Roses
by Ellana-san
Summary: Ne meurs pas pour moi. Jamais. Pourquoi ce serment stupide lui revint-il en mémoire, à ce moment là ? Les serments chuchotés au milieu de la nuit n'avait que la valeur que l'on leur accordait. (très sombre et violent par endroits, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir). Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny


Hello, Hello!

Un petit os, sans prétention. Passons sur les "je ne possède rien, blablabla" pour dire qu'il est assez sombre, qu'il est question de torture et que le rating est là pour une raison. **Âmes sensibles, abstenez-vous! **

J'ai écrit cet os en écoutant certaines chansons en boucle, alors j'ai créé un mix sur 8tracks pour ceux et celles qui le souhaitent puissent écouter avec la musique. Le lien est sur mon profil, tout à la fin.

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

**En Souvenir Des Roses… **

« Tu n'éprouves donc aucune honte ? »

La question n'était qu'un murmure et changeait suffisamment des hurlements, accusations et insultes qui l'avaient accompagné à chaque instant ces derniers jours (semaines ? mois ?) pour qu'il se force à ouvrir ses paupières gonflées par les hématomes. Lucius (pas son père. _Lucius_. Il n'avait plus de père. Son père appartenait à son enfance, à son passé. Son père lui racontait des histoires pour l'endormir, le bordait et chassait les monstres sous son lit. Son père lui avait appris à monter sur son premier poney, son premier cheval et son premier balai. Son père était synonyme de réconfort, de sécurité et d'amour. Mais pas Lucius, non pas Lucius.) soutint son regard sans flancher. Voilà une autre nouveauté. Bellatrix n'avait aucun problème à le regarder en face mais Lucius ne s'y aventurait jamais.

Ses yeux lui faisaient trop mal pour qu'il les laisse ouverts beaucoup plus longtemps. Il les referma, surpris de constater qu'ils étaient seuls. Encore autre chose d'inhabituel. Lucius n'était encore jamais resté seul avec lui. Il prenait généralement son tour avec Bellatrix ou un des autres et ne rechignait pas à la tâche.

« J'ai dit… » tonna Lucius.

« J'ai entendu. » coupa froidement Draco, la voix rauque d'avoir trop hurlé.

Il avait refusé, au début. Il s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Tout plutôt que trahir un quelconque signe de faiblesse, exactement comme ces foutus Gryffondor dont il se moquait à loisir. Puis la souffrance s'était fait trop vive et le premier cri avait quitté sa bouche sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Cela avait fait rire ses tortionnaires. Ils avaient ri et avaient entrepris de le faire à nouveau chanter, comme ils appelaient ça. Draco hurlait sans plus s'en formaliser à présent. Il n'existait que la douleur. À plusieurs niveau, à divers degrés. Il n'y avait ni répit, ni soulagement, rien que la douleur. Ils se relayaient pour s'assurer que les tortures soient constantes, redoublaient d'imagination pour que la tâche ne devienne pas ennuyeuse, faisaient des concours d'à qui produirait les plus beaux hurlements… Ils attendaient qu'il meure à petit feu mais il refusait obstinément de leur faire ce plaisir.

« Eh bien ? » insista Lucius.

Cela faisait deux minutes depuis le dernier sortilège et Draco savourait la chose. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir (trois fractures, deux côtes cassés et une fêlée, une dizaine de lacérations, cinq brûlures dont deux qui l'aurait particulièrement inquiété s'il avait toujours eu la capacité de s'en soucier, les hématomes bleus, vert et jaune qui le recouvraient presque entièrement) mais c'était une douleur constante qu'il préférait au pic de violence de leur torture.

« Tu n'éprouves donc aucune honte ? » répéta Lucius, avec une sorte de désespoir.

Il aurait dû être préparé au coup mais il ne le vit pas venir. Lucius n'était pas de ceux qui aimait utiliser la violence physique, préférant se reposer sur des maléfices imaginatifs. La gifle (le coup de poing ? À quel moment franchissait-on la ligne entre l'un et l'autre ?) propulsa sa tête sur le côté et le mouvement le fit se balancer lentement d'un côté à l'autre (combien de temps avant que ses épaules cèdent sous le poids et ne se déboitent ?).

« Je t'ai posé une question. »

Ce n'était pas la première question qu'ils lui posaient mais c'était probablement la plus bizarre. Il ne répondait jamais. Il évitait de leur adresser la parole autant que possible. Il n'aurait jamais dû interagir avec (pas son père. Son père était mort. Pas son père.) Lucius en premier lieu. C'était la surprise, la surprise et rien d'autre. Interagir signifiait se laisser prendre au jeu, se laisser prendre au jeu signifiait risquer de laisser échapper des informations. Or des informations, il en possédait trop et il s'efforçait de les oublier une par une (les roses. Les sirènes. Le vieux pull-over. La tasse brisée.) mais il n'y arrivait jamais. Les informations étaient liées aux souvenirs et les souvenirs étaient tout ce qui lui restait, son seul refuge, sa seule échappatoire. Il vivait dans ses souvenirs, s'y accrochait avec l'énergie du désespoir et les protégeait tout aussi férocement. Ses souvenirs étaient tout ce qui le gardait en vie et il crevait de trouille à l'idée de les perdre.

Il crevait davantage de trouille de perdre ses souvenirs que de subir toutes leurs tortures. Plus le temps passait (jours ? semaines ? mois ?) plus la douleur embrouillait son esprit. Dans une pensine, les souvenirs ressemblaient à de la brume, fragile et fugace comme des morceaux de barbe-à-papa que l'on déroule. Il avait de la brume dans la tête désormais. De la brume. Il ne savait plus ce qui était vrai et ce qui appartenait au domaine du rêve (la tasse brisée. Les roses. Le vieux pull-over. Les sirènes.).

« Réponds-moi ! »

Un nouveau coup le cueillit au creux de l'estomac, augmentant encore le mouvement de balancier. Répondre, répondre… Répondre quoi ? Quelle était la question ? (éprouvait-il de la honte. De la honte. Éprouvait-il de la honte. Honte.)

Sa respiration était sifflante et il se surprit à examiner attentivement la question. Éprouvait-il de la honte ? (Oui. Non. Peut-être. Il avait honte de certaines choses et pas du tout d'autres.) Il supposait que Lucius voulait parler de sa trahison, de sa désertion. Avait-il honte d'avoir renoncé aux Malfoy ? (Complexe. Souvent. Parfois.) Il n'avait pas eu le choix (faux. Il avait _fait_ un choix. Potter avait raison, on avait toujours le choix.). Lucius n'aurait jamais compris ça.

Et puis, ce n'était pas la question.

Avait-il honte d'avoir abandonné sa famille ?

Il lutta pour rouvrir les yeux et jeter à son père (Lucius. _Lucius_.) un regard de mépris. Ce n'était pas la bonne question. Pourquoi aurait-il honte d'avoir abandonné une famille qui n'avait pas honte de l'enfermer dans un des cachots de son propre manoir, de le suspendre par les poignets à un crochet qui pendait du plafond et de se servir de lui comme d'une poupée de chiffon ? La pièce était gigantesque mais totalement vide à l'exception de l'attraction qu'il était. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et il pendait dans le vide. Il contemplait le vide. (il _devenait_ vide)

« Et toi ? » croassa-t-il, la gorge à vif.

Lucius se figea comme s'il l'avait frappé à son tour. Le dégoût était l'émotion prédominante sur son visage mais il y avait autre chose. Incompréhension ou désespoir. Draco referma les yeux, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

« Pourquoi ? » souffla Lucius. « _Pourquoi_, Draco ? Nous avions absolument tout. Nous avions la faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu tenais le monde au creux de ta main. »

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Lucius prononcer son prénom depuis… longtemps. Il aurait pu tenter de s'expliquer, exposer ses raisons, mais cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. Lucius n'aurait jamais compris. Ils n'étaient pas fait du même bois.

La porte du cachot grinça et Draco se replia immédiatement dans sa tête en entendant la voix de sa tante. Il détestait les séances avec Bellatrix. Elle trouvait toujours un nouveau moyen de lui faire mal. Elle savait se renouveler. Il y avait de bien meilleures choses auxquelles penser (les sirènes. Les roses. La tasse brisée. Le vieux pull-over.). Il y avait de bien meilleurs endroits où être, même en pensées, plutôt que dans cet endroit.

Lucius n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse à sa question. Il ne comprendrait jamais. Et Draco en tirait une satisfaction sadique.

_Draco détestait entendre les enfants pleurer. _

_Les enfants, particulièrement en bas-âge, étaient innocents et il avait vu trop d'entre eux perdre cette innocence dernièrement. C'était aussi stupide que faible, conclut-il, en s'enfonçant davantage dans le fauteuil inconfortable de la bibliothèque dans laquelle ils l'avaient prié d'attendre. Ses yeux passèrent sur les moulures à moitié érodées du manteau de la cheminée, sur les rideaux jaunes fanées et sur les quatre rayonnages qui se battaient en duel. La pièce était petite et encombrée et n'avait de bibliothèque que le nom. Il n'était décidemment pas très impressionné par le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. _

_Et il fallait admettre que l'Ordre du Phoenix le lui rendait bien. _

_D'un autre côté, si… Quel était son équivalent dans l'Ordre ? Weasley ? Non… Non, il refusait d'être l'égal de Weasley en quoi que ce soit même pour établir un parallèle. Disons plutôt Lupin. Lupin était une figure clef mais ne passait pas énormément de temps sur les champs de bataille. Eh bien, si Lupin était soudainement apparu durant un rassemblement de Mangemorts en clamant vouloir changer de camp… _

_Leurs expressions, toutefois, seraient dures à oublier. La vue de Potter, bouche grande ouverte et yeux écarquillés… Il étouffa un rire qui menaçait de céder à l'hystérie. La question évidente et légitime, c'était, bien entendu, Granger qui l'avait posée : que diable foutait-il là ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et qui était la petite-fille accrochée à lui comme un strangulos à sa proie ? _

_Sa réponse en avait laissé plus d'un sans voix : il détestait entendre les enfants pleurer._

_Sous la menace des baguettes pointées vers lui, il s'était vu obligé de développer sa curieuse affirmation et de se départir de son air supérieur. Il avait expliqué, plus ou moins bien, que la famille de la gamine faisait partie des 'divertissements' prévus par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ses troupes, qu'ils avaient gardé le meilleur pour la fin et qu'on l'avait chargé, lui, d'aller les chercher. Il avait fait beaucoup de choses contestables mais il n'avait jamais tué d'enfants. Elle pleurait quand il était arrivé dans sa cellule et ses parents avaient supplié et supplié pour qu'il la sauve. Leur vie, ils n'avaient jamais essayer de la négocier, mais celle de la petite… Il avait perdu la partie à la seconde où il avait appris le prénom de la gamine. Comment pouvait-on tuer une enfant dont on connaissait le prénom ? Comment pouvait-on tuer une enfant, tout court ? Et regarder n'était pas beaucoup mieux que faire. Regarder faisait de lui un coupable. Avait-il eu un autre choix ? _

_Cela avait évidemment mal tourné. Il était stupide d'avoir envisagé pouvoir s'esquiver, une enfant Moldue à peine capable de marcher sous le bras, avec tous les lieutenants du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le Manoir. À croire qu'ils avaient tous su que Draco finirait par céder à cette part d'humanité dont il avait toujours refusé de se débarrasser. À croire qu'ils avaient tous guetté, certain qu'il ferait un faux pas. La course-poursuite dans le Manoir Malfoy l'avait laissé essoufflé mais l'esprit curieusement clair. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait croisé son regard dans un miroir. _

_C'était Snape qui l'avait sorti du guêpier au final. C'était lui qui l'avait trouvé dans le salon de musique où il s'était réfugié dans l'attente d'une idée brillante et avait exigé de lui un choix. Le choix, il ne l'avait pas. Il avait pris le portoloin sans hésiter. _

_Son petit récit n'avait pas été très facilement accepté. Il avait dû répondre à des centaines de questions, se soumettre au véritaserum… Et découvrir, bien malgré lui, que ses motivations allaient au-delà du désir de sauver une innocente. Le véritaserum avait été des plus révélateurs. Qui aurait cru qu'il ne croyait plus à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qui aurait cru que ses actions le dégoûtaient ? Qui aurait cru que, s'il avait pu, il se serait brûlé le bras à l'acide pour effacer cette Marque qui lui pourrissait l'âme ? _

_Draco s'extirpa du fauteuil et se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il était tard, il était épuisé et il avait faim. Ils l'avaient interrogé sans répit, l'avait gardé attaché jusqu'à ce que Snape n'arrive et ne se porte garant, à ce stade ils l'avaient obligé à se soumettre au véritaserum, avait exposé chacun de ses petits secrets devant les membres principaux de l'Ordre, avait mis à nu ses remords, sa culpabilité et ses incertitudes, puis lui avait demandé de bien vouloir attendre dans la bibliothèque qu'ils discutent de tout ça. _

_Comme s'il n'était pas parfaitement conscient des sortilèges complexes qu'ils avaient posé sur la porte et les fenêtres… Il aurait préféré qu'ils le traitent comme le prisonnier qu'il était plutôt que de « l'inviter » à passer dans la bibliothèque. Ce n'était même pas une bibliothèque. _

_La vue de la fenêtre laissait autant à désirer que ce qu'il avait aperçu du reste de la maison. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient. S'il avait dû parier, il aurait misé sur une vieille demeure abandonnée et retapée à la va-vite. La fenêtre donnait sur un jardin plein de broussailles, de ronces et de mauvaises herbes. Il y discernait à peine une grille et derrière la grille… La lande ? Perdu au milieu de nulle part, il était perdu au milieu de nulle part. _

_Cela ne changeait pas énormément de d'habitude, cela dit. Sa vie n'était qu'un gigantesque nulle part. _

_« Malfoy ? » _

_Il cilla et se retourna brusquement, sa main chercha instinctivement sa baguette et avorta son mouvement au dernier moment. Il n'avait plus de baguette, ils la lui avaient prise. _

_Potter, Granger et Lupin le dévisageaient avec une insistance qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il attendait d'éprouver de la colère ou du ressentiment de devoir remettre sa vie entre les mains de ses plus vieux ennemis, mais il fut surpris de ne rien ressentir du tout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était surpris. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait éprouvé autre chose qu'un vide sans fond. _

_Excepté pour le coup de folie qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait voulu sauver Lucie. C'était le nom de la petite, Lucie. Comment aurait-il pu laisser qui que ce soit assassiner Lucie ? Elle était minuscule, elle savait à peine marcher, à peine parler… Ce n'était qu'un _bébé_. Le besoin de la sauver l'avait déchiré comme un coup de poignard. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il vagabondait dans son existence sans avoir de but ou de sensation de libre-arbitre qu'il avait accueilli ce changement avec soulagement. _

_Des années plus tôt, songea-t-il, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, il en aurait voulu aux personnes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il les aurait haïs, peut-être, pour avoir besoin de leur aide - parce que Draco ne se leurrait pas : il était un homme mort s'ils le jetaient dehors, il doutait de trouver un endroit aussi bien protégé que le Q.G. de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais c'était une attitude qu'il aurait adopté avant. Avant qu'il ne tue lorsqu'on lui en donnait l'ordre. Avant qu'il n'obéisse comme un chien aux commandements de son maître. Avant qu'on ne lui mette une laisse sous le prétexte de faire de lui un des seigneurs de cette nouvelle société. Le monde appartenait aux Mangemorts mais les Mangemorts appartenaient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Désormais, Draco était beaucoup plus pragmatique. _

_« J'ai des informations. » attaqua-t-il. « En échange d'une protection, je… »_

_« Snape est plus proche de Voldemort que toi. » coupa Potter, sans méchanceté mais avec la franchise de celui qui n'avait pas de temps à perdre. « Je veux bien entendre ce que tu as à dire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'utile pour nous. »_

_Son regard dériva jusqu'à Lupin mais revint rapidement à Potter. Les Mangemorts pensaient que le loup-garou était aux commandes, qu'il avait repris le flambeau après les morts de Dumbledore et de Fol'Œil, et peut-être était-il officiellement en charge de l'Ordre mais la vérité était tout autre. Potter commandait. Potter occupait l'espace avec la même facilité écrasante que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_C'était un homme qu'il avait en face de lui et plus l'adolescent de ses souvenirs. Il avait mis des muscles, ses cheveux étaient plus courts et ses yeux plus sages. Il y avait des rides aux coins de ses yeux. Draco lui aurait donné dix ans de plus que leur âge. _

_Mais avait-il mieux vieilli lui-même ? À vingt-et-un ans, il avait parfois l'impression d'en avoir cinquante. Ces années de guerre les avait faits vieillir beaucoup trop vite. _

_Granger aussi avait changé. Aux mèches qui s'échappaient du chignon fait à la va-vite, il devinait qu'elle avait toujours les mêmes cheveux indomptables mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Comme Potter, comme lui sans doute, elle avait laissé derrière les formes adolescentes pour le corps d'une femme. Ses courbes étaient plaisantes sans rien avoir de bien exceptionnel, ce qui retint son attention fut davantage sa présence tranquille. Un peu de la même manière que Potter et Lupin, il émanait d'elle une impression d'autorité naturelle. _

_« Je vois. » lâcha-t-il placidement. « Je suppose que demander à emporter un livre dans ma cellule serait abuser de votre bonté ? »_

_Il ne savait pas d'où venait le sarcasme. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'en avait pas usé. À vrai dire, il devait lutter pour se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait eu une conversation qui n'était pas monosyllabique avec qui que ce soit. _

_Potter fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Lupin. _

_« Il n'est pas question de cellule, Draco. » objecta le loup-garou._

_Oh. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela de la part de Saint-Potter. Il ne ressentait aucune hostilité de la part du groupe devant lui mais il supposait que ce n'était pas personnel, simplement ce qui devait être fait pour la cause. Potter et Granger avaient de plus gros ennemis que lui, à présent. Quelle intérêt auraient-ils pu trouver à le haïr ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne les haïssait plus, lui. _

_« Qui va jeter l'_Avada _? Toi, Potter ? » provoqua-t-il, sans bien savoir pourquoi. « Ou bien suis-je censé avaler mon verre de poison bien sagement, sans protester ? »_

_Visiblement indigné, le Survivant ouvrit la bouche, une expression mécontente sur le visage, mais anticipant ce qui aurait probablement dégénéré en un échange de piques Granger posa la main sur son épaule et Potter se renfrogna dans une silence boudeur. Autant pour la maturité. _

_La jeune femme, qui s'était jusque là tenue légèrement en retrait des deux hommes, les dépassa pour aller se percher sur l'unique table de travail de la pièce. Étant donné les dimensions réduites de leur 'bibliothèque', elle se retrouva à deux mètres de lui, à peine. Cela semblait un peu imprudent à Draco. Il aurait pu attaquer et se servir d'elle comme otage. Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps de faire un pas avant que Potter et Lupin l'ait assassiné et qu'elle le savait très bien. _

_« Personne ne veut te tuer, Malfoy. » déclara-t-elle, avant de grimacer. « Enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il y a un prix sur ta tête et la moitié du Royaume-Unis est à tes trousses, tu fais cet effet là à pas mal de gens. » _

_Il y avait une touche d'humour dans sa voix et Draco leva les sourcils. _

_« Hermione, s'il te plait. » soupira Lupin. « Ce qu'elle veut dire, Draco, c'est que personne, _ici_, ne te veut de mal. Et il n'est pas question non plus de t'enfermer dans une cellule. » _

_« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, non plus. » nuança Potter, en échangeant un regard amusé avec Granger. « Si tu pouvais te tenir loin de Ron, ça nous simplifierait la vie. » _

_Ni cellule, ni assassinat. _

_« Vous allez me jeter dehors. » déduisit-il, avec une appréhension qu'il eut du mal à dissimuler. _

_La jeune femme fronça les sourcils._

_« Je savais que tu étais un crétin, Malfoy, mais pas que tu étais complètement stupide. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Avec ce que tu sais sur le Professeur Snape et ce que tu as vu du Q.G., il est hors de question qu'on te laisse partir. » _

_Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. _

_« Oh, oui, c'est sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera enchanté de savoir que la salle à manger est décorée dans les teintes taupe, que vos chaises sont atrocement inconfortables, et que votre bibliothèque n'est qu'un clapier à lapins ! » _

_Sa tirade le laissa à bout de souffle et il fut surpris de cette nouvelle excursion hors de l'apathie qui le caractérisait désormais. _

_Loin de se formaliser de son ton, Granger se contenta de le toiser avec un amusement teinté de mépris. _

_« Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as pas regardé par la fenêtre à côté de laquelle tu te tiens, peut-être ? » riposta-t-elle. « Le Q.G. n'est, de toute manière, pas l'important. On ne mettra pas le Professeur Snape davantage en danger. »_

_« Ne sois pas hypocrite, ça ne te va pas. » cingla-t-il. « Vous _détestez_ Snape, vous n'avez strictement rien à faire de lui. Vous tenez juste à votre précieux espion. »_

_« Les choses changent. » intervint Potter, plus calmement. « Snape est… Snape est essentiel à l'Ordre et c'est notre ami. » Le Survivant grimaça. « Ne vas pas lui répéter que j'ai dit ça, il m'accuserait d'être sous l'_Imperio_. » _

_Lupin se racla la gorge. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ce que nous voulions te dire c'est que le Conseil est d'accord pour que tu restes ici. » _

_« Je suis prisonnier. » traduisit-il. _

_« Nous n'allons pas te jeter dans une cellule. » relativisa Lupin. « L'accès à certaines pièces te sera interdit mais tu es libre de circuler comme tu l'entends dans le reste du domaine. » _

_Draco se désintéressa de Lupin et se tourna vers Granger. Il n'aimait pas le nouveau Potter. Il n'était pas habitué à un Potter qui s'escrimait à rester calme au lieu de rendre coup pour coup. Granger, elle, ne paraissait pas avoir perdu cette faculté. _

_« Je suis prisonnier. » répéta-t-il, en croisant son regard._

_Elle n'avait plus l'air aussi amusé, à présent. _

_« Malfoy… » soupira Potter, mais il l'ignora. _

_« Oui et non. » répondit finalement Granger. _

_« Hermione. » protesta Lupin. « Severus a dit… »_

_« Severus a tendance à être un peu trop protecteur avec les gens qu'il aime. Si on l'écoutait, Harry ne sortirait jamais de la maison. » coupa Granger, en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Potter. Ce qui était complètement stupide parce que Snape n'aimait pas Potter. Snape n'aimait personne. Excepté lui. Il était le seul élève pour qui il avait jamais éprouvé de l'affection. « Malfoy n'a pas besoin qu'on prenne de gants, je me trompe ? »_

_Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que la question s'adressait à lui. _

_« Non. » approuva-t-il, parce que Granger l'agaçait. _

_« On n'a pas encore voté sur cette partie là. » remarqua Potter, en s'asseyant sur un accoudoir. « Et Severus sera furieux, je te laisse le soin de lui expliquer. » _

_La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel mais fixa son regard brun sur lui. _

_« Pour être franche, Malfoy, si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle est, nous t'aurions soit effectivement enfermé dans une cellule, soit transféré vers un autre lieu sûr. » expliqua-t-elle. « Mais ça fait un bon moment que l'Ordre t'observe, maintenant. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » intervint-il. Qu'ils surveillent son père, il pouvait le comprendre, mais lui n'avait pas autant de pouvoir qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Il existait dans le sillage de Lucius, guère plus. Il restait dans les hautes sphères mais n'était pas la cible de surveillance idéale._

_« Snape pensait que tu finirais par vouloir changer de camp. » répondit Potter. « Nous t'observions parce que nous pensions pouvoir te recruter. » _

_Le recruter. Lui. Dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. _

_Il ressentit le besoin de descendre un verre de Whiskey Pur-Feu. _

_« C'est ridicule. » commenta-t-il, sans véritable conviction. _

_Était-ce si ridicule que ça ? _

_Bien sûr que ça l'était. _

_« Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver celle d'une Moldue. » exposa Potter. « Que crois-tu que nous faisons à longueur de journée, que nous plantons des pâquerettes ? » _

_« Apparemment pas, à voir ton jardin. » rétorqua-t-il, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. _

_Il s'adossa au mur. _

_« C'est ridicule. » répéta-t-il. _

_Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix, c'était… _

_Il avait abandonné sa famille sans un regard en arrière, il avait renié tout ce qu'être un Malfoy impliquait… Rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix, ce serait…_

_« Nous ne sommes pas en train de te proposer de rejoindre l'Ordre, Draco. » avertit Lupin. « Pour rejoindre l'Ordre, il faut être parrainé par au moins trois personnes et… pour le moment, personne n'est totalement convaincu. Ce que nous te proposons c'est de rester ici, de te rendre utile et de réfléchir. Prouve-nous que tu es digne de confiance et… »_

_« Je n'ai rien à prouver. » coupa-t-il. « À personne. »_

_C'était comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé avec la Marque sur le bras. En voulant prouver qu'il était le fils de son père._

_« Nous pouvons t'envoyer dans une maison protégée si c'est ce que tu veux. Et tu peux y attendre la fin de la guerre en espérant que personne ne t'y retrouve jamais. » offrit Granger. « Mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais rester ici. »_

_Qu'elle entre tous dise cela le laissait stupéfait. _

_Potter dut le comprendre parce qu'il se leva, attirant à nouveau tous les regards. C'était si facile pour lui que Draco l'enviait presque. Presque. Il avait beau avoir toujours eu soif de reconnaissance, il préférait désormais que les regards glissent sur lui sans le voir. _

_« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire, Malfoy. » affirma le Survivant, avant de lui tendre la main. _

_Ça lui rappela tellement la première fois où ils avaient joué cette scène, tant d'années plus tôt, à bord du Poudlard Express, que Draco se demanda ce qui serait arrivé si Potter lui avait serré la main à ce moment là. L'histoire aurait-elle été différente ? Et que se passerait-il s'il refusait à son tour l'offre de paix ? _

_Avait-il seulement le choix ? _

Il n'avait même plus la force de hurler.

Les convulsions de son corps faisaient trembler la chaîne et les vibrations se répercutaient dans ses bras, ses épaules, provoquant une douleur différente que celle de la potion qu'ils l'avaient obligé à avaler. Il avait tellement soif qu'il aurait bu n'importe quoi. Il avait bu n'importe quoi (acide. Potion. Il ne pensait plus au reste. Il oubliait le reste. Il ne repenserait plus jamais au reste.)

Si seulement ils voulaient bien le décrocher. Si seulement ils voulaient bien l'abandonner en tas sur le sol. Ses bras ne voudraient plus jamais retrouver leur position normale. Plus jamais. Ses pieds ne toucheraient plus jamais le sol (il flottait. Il flottait. Il flottait.).

_Draco travaillait avec acharnement depuis plus d'un quart d'heure lorsqu'il leva finalement la tête pour s'éponger le front. Il y avait une silhouette à la fenêtre de la bibliothèque – ou ce qu'ils appelaient une bibliothèque et qu'il persistait à surnommer le clapier – mais elle s'éloigna avant qu'il ait pu l'identifier. Haussant les épaules, il retourna à sa tâche et continua d'arracher les mauvaises herbes. _

_Il n'avait pas demandé la permission avant de s'aventurer dans le jardin mais personne ne le lui avait jamais interdit. Ce n'était ni le laboratoire de potions installé à la cave, ni le grand bureau – qui aurait fait une bien meilleure bibliothèque que le clapier – où ils gardaient les plans et autres informations sensibles et il s'était tenu loin du large carré où Londubat faisait pousser les ingrédients dont Snape avait besoin. Ce côté de la maison, personne ne s'y aventurait jamais et le jardin était tellement à l'abandon qu'il avait dû s'y reprendre à quatre fois pour en dégager le chemin. Ils lui avaient pris sa baguette et l'Herbologie n'avait jamais été sa matière favorite mais c'était un projet et un projet était tout ce dont il avait besoin. _

_Cela faisait des semaines qu'il était installé au Q.G. et il ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser. La plupart des gens étaient aimables à défaut d'amicaux, les autres se contentaient de lui jeter des regards mauvais mais ne l'avait jamais provoqué. Il soupçonnait l'influence de Potter mais refusait de s'en préoccuper. Potter était, après tout, un homme occupé. Il le croisait souvent mais ne s'attardait jamais. C'était une autre constante : les allées-et-venues permanentes. Lupin était le seul à être assigné à résidence, les autres étaient toujours en train de se préparer pour une mission ou une autre ou résidait ailleurs, dans un autre lieu sûr. _

_Ça n'empêchait pas le Q.G. d'être trop petit pour l'usage qu'ils en faisaient. Le manoir était perdu sur la lande et avait été partiellement détruit par un incendie à un moment donné, l'arrière de la demeure était noircie de suie et clairement amputé d'une aile entière. Dans un de ses rares moment de sociabilité, il avait demandé à Lupin pourquoi ils n'avaient pas cherché à reconstruire la partie en ruine, ça ne pouvait pas être si compliqué avec autant de sorciers, mais le loup-garou avait expliqué qu'ils n'en avaient jamais trouvé le temps. Draco trouvait ça idiot. Une aile supplémentaire permettrait d'avoir davantage de chambres et davantage de chambres signifiait qu'il n'aurait plus à partager la sienne avec ceux qui transitaient par le Q.G. D'après ses observations, certains avaient droit à des chambres individuelles : Lupin, Potter, Granger, Weasley, pour ne citer qu'eux. Ils habitaient ici, lui avait expliqué un homme de passage qui l'avait pris pour une nouvelle recrue et pas pour le prisonnier en liberté surveillée qu'il était. Tous ceux qui transitaient par le Q.G. avait un autre endroit où aller, une autre maison, mais pas eux. Ça ne les empêchait pas de partager avec d'autres. Draco n'était pas aveugle et si Potter et Weasley Junior se croyaient discrets, ils se trompaient. À peu près autant que Tonks et Lupin. _

_Il tira sur une racine qui résistait et parvint à arracher le chardon au prix d'une estafilade sur la paume. Il regrettait sa baguette sans la regretter. Le manque pouvait s'apparenter à l'absence d'un doigt ou d'un orteil. Il pouvait fonctionner sans – il avait été surpris de parvenir à fonctionner sans – mais il aurait largement préféré l'avoir en sa possession. _

_« Il te faudrait des gants. » suggéra une voix dans son dos et Draco ne sursauta pas parce que le crissement du gravier avait annoncé son arrivée. _

_Il continua à désherber le morceau de terre, sans se laisser déconcentrer. _

_« Molly m'a donné quartier-libre. » répliqua-t-il. « Personne ne m'a interdit d'utiliser le jardin. » _

_Molly. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour en être au stade où il appellerait la matriarche des Weasley par son prénom. Mais il ne pouvait pas les appeler tous Weasley, il y en avait partout, cela serait rapidement devenu une source de confusion. Alors il avait accepté son offre de l'appeler Molly et avait rejeté son regard apitoyé. Il l'assistait à la cuisine parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, aidait son mari à réparer ce qui était cassé dans le manoir – ou plutôt l'empêchait d'abimer davantage ce qui était déjà en mauvais état, et allait parfois chercher les livres que Lupin demandait dans le clapier. Il n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un majordome doublé d'un concierge. _

_Pourquoi ne pas ajouter le titre de jardinier ? _

_« Ce n'était pas… » commença Granger, avant de soupirer. « Toutes les conversations ne doivent pas obligatoirement finir en confrontation, tu sais ? » _

_Il leva brièvement les yeux mais ne lui prêta qu'une attention limitée. Elle était habillée à la moldue, en jean et engoncée dans un épais manteau bleue marine qui ne lui allait pas. Ses cheveux tombaient librement sur ses épaules, emmêlés par le vent. Certains la trouvaient belle, désirable même – il avait surpris des conversations – mais lui la trouvait dure. Il regrettait la Granger d'avant. La Granger d'avant souriait plus volontiers, était beaucoup moins cynique et avait l'air de quelqu'un qui croyait que tout finirait par s'arranger. Celle-ci se tenait toujours sur ses gardes et se retranchait souvent dans le silence sombre de ceux qui ont vu trop d'horreurs. _

_Elle n'était pas la seule. _

_Pour une maison aussi surpeuplée, le manoir était beaucoup trop silencieux. _

_Il avait espéré qu'elle le laisserait tranquille mais elle le contourna pour aller s'installer sur le vieux banc rouillé poussé contre le mur. Une autre qu'elle aurait fait disparaitre la rouille de peur de se tâcher mais pas Granger, bien sûr. _

_Draco était contrarié. Il avait commencé sa besogne près du mur dans l'intention de remonter vers l'allée et n'avait pas énormément progressé. En s'installant sur le banc, elle avait pénétré dans son espace personnel et il n'aimait pas ça. Il évitait de se tenir trop près des gens s'il pouvait l'éviter. _

_« Tu aimes jardiner ? » demanda-t-elle. _

_Il continua à travailler sans répondre, espérant contre toute attente que s'il se taisait, elle s'en irait. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'interactions avec elle depuis son arrivée, elle restait généralement enfermée avec Potter ou Weasley dans une pièce ou une autre, à conférer de diadèmes et de l'histoire de Poudlard. Du moins c'était les bribes de conversations qu'il avait réussi à surprendre. Il ne s'était jamais attardé et n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus. Ça ne l'intéressait pas._

_« Je jardinais souvent avec ma mère avant. » persista-t-elle, comme si ses histoires avait pu présenter un quelconque intérêt pour lui. « On avait un tout petit jardin mais il était toujours fleuri. On avait un potager, aussi. » _

_Il leva les yeux au ciel. _

_« Il y a un potager de l'autre côté de la maison. » rétorqua-t-il. _

_Elle ne comprit pas le sous-entendu et resta là où elle était. Elle eut même l'audace de lui sourire. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux planter, alors ? » s'enquit-elle, avec curiosité. « Tu devrais parler à Neville, il sait probablement où trouver des plantes. »_

_« Tu ne vas pas t'en aller, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, dans un beau moment de lucidité. _

_Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi différente de l'ancienne Granger qu'il l'avait pensé. Elle était certainement tout aussi agaçante. _

_La jeune femme haussa négligemment les épaules. _

_« Je faisais des recherches mais je n'avance pas. » admit-elle. « Je pensais que prendre l'air m'inspirerait. » _

_« Et ? » _

_Ça ne l'intéressait pas mais il supposait que discuter valait mieux que l'écouter monologuer. Il jeta une nouvelle poignée de chardon sur le tas de mauvaise herbe et prit garde à ce qu'il ne reste aucune racines. La terre était dure, ce n'était pas la bonne saison pour jardiner. Ce n'était probablement pas non plus le bon endroit. Avec un peu de magie, tout aurait été plus facile. Ou peut-être pas. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait que la magie compliquait les choses. _

_« Et, je suis toujours bloquée. » souffla-t-elle, avec irritation. _

_Il lui jeta un coup d'œil mais elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague et il en déduisit que c'était son propre échec qui la contrariait et pas ses questions. Il se frotta les mains et la dévisagea quelques secondes ._

_« Sur quoi travailles-tu ? » risqua-t-il. _

_Il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait l'audace de résister à l'esprit de Granger. C'était probablement une première. _

_La lueur méfiante fut brève mais il l'aperçut quand même et il cessa de l'observer pour retourner à son jardinage. _

_« Laisse tomber. » lâcha-t-il, avant qu'elle ait pu refuser son aide. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'avait pas le droit de connaître leurs secrets. Il n'était qu'un larbin et, s'il devait être honnête, ça lui convenait plutôt bien. Au moins, il n'avait pas à tuer des gens ou éviter de se faire tuer, il n'avait pas à mentir, il n'avait pas à faire quoi que ce soit de plus compliqué que de désherber un jardin ou aider Molly Weasley à préparer un repas assez conséquent pour une petite armée. S'il avait pu convaincre Lupin de lui allouer une chambre pour lui seul, il se serait estimé heureux du statu quo. _

_« Qu'es-ce que tu voudrais comme fleurs ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je peux essayer de te trouver des graines… Je ne promets rien, mais je peux essayer. »_

_C'était peut-être une manière de s'excuser de ne pas lui faire confiance. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses excuses, il ne lui aurait pas davantage fait confiance si leurs places avaient été inversées. Il aurait probablement insisté pour qu'elle soit enfermée, en fait. _

_« Je ne sais pas. » avoua-t-il. _

_Il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Il avait juste eu envie de débarrasser le jardin de ses mauvaises herbes, de le nettoyer. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir y planter quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas sûr que quoi que ce soit y prenne. _

_« Des roses ? » proposa-t-il, en surveillant son travail. Il avait dégagé un bon carré de terre. Cela devrait suffire pour aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas le manteau de Granger et le sweat-shirt qu'il portait, qui provenait des vêtements abandonnés à un endroit où à un autre du Q.G. comme tout ce qu'il avait en sa possession, était trop usé pour le protéger efficacement du froid. _

_« C'est un peu banal. » remarqua-t-elle. _

_Il laissa échapper un bruit amusé et fut presque choqué de se découvrir sincère. _

_« Un peu de banalité ne nous ferait pas de mal, tu ne crois pas ? » se moqua-t-il, en tirant les bras au dessus de sa tête pour détendre les muscles que son travail avait noué. Son dos craqua et il grimaça. Il perdait la forme. Une bonne partie de ceux qui demeuraient au manoir faisaient de l'exercice le matin, ils courraient en rond autour de la propriété. Potter lui avait proposé de se joindre à eux. Draco avait décliné. Peut-être… Non. _

_Le regard de Granger ne le lâcha pas, même lorsqu'il se remit debout, époussetant son jean avec exagération. Il était couvert de terre. _

_« Tes cheveux sont très longs. » nota-t-elle. _

_Par réflexe, il passa une main – sale – dans ses cheveux, en profitant pour dégager ceux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas totalement tort, mais il n'allait pas le lui concéder. _

_« Granger, si, _toi_, tu en viens à me donner des conseils capillaires, alors c'est définitivement la fin du monde. » _

_Elle sourit et, cette fois-ci, ça atteignit son regard. Ça faisait toute la différence, remarqua-t-il. Ses yeux s'éclairaient et il pouvait comprendre pourquoi certains la trouvaient attirante. _

_« Je voulais juste dire que je pouvais les couper, si tu veux. Ils doivent te gêner. » offrit-elle. « Je coupe ceux d'Harry et de Ron. » _

_Il l'observa quelques secondes. « Et c'est censé me convaincre ? »_

_Il ne s'attendait pas à un accès de violence physique mais c'était sa faute, au lieu de reculer, il était resté debout près du banc. À portée de coup. _

_Il fallait avouer que le coup de pied qu'elle lui décocha dans le mollet n'était pas si agressif que cela. Il doutait que cela laisse même un hématome. _

_Ça ne l'empêcha pas de se frotter la jambe comme si elle l'avait frappé avec un marteau. _

_« Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » s'enquit-il, tout à fait poliment. _

_Ses lèvres tressautèrent mais elle garda une expression sévère. _

_« Tu veux que je te coupe les cheveux ou tu préfères continuer à passer ta main en permanence dans le nid d'oiseau que tu as sur la tête dans l'espoir d'avoir l'air sophistiqué ? » rétorqua-t-elle. _

_Il secoua la tête avec dédain, envoyant voler ses mèches – certes un peu trop longues – tout autour de sa tête. _

_« J'ai toujours l'air sophistiqué, Granger. C'est un don. » riposta-t-il. _

_Elle secoua la tête à son tour, ayant visiblement des difficultés à ravaler un rire. _

_« À ta guise. » capitula-t-elle, en se levant. _

_Les mains enfouies dans les poches, elle le contourna et remonta l'allée de gravier qui serpentait jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. Il ne lui fallut que quatre grandes enjambées pour la rattraper. _

_« Je n'ai pas dit non. » remarqua-t-il, en adoptant son pas. _

_Elle se pressait pas. _

_« Tu n'as pas dit oui, non plus. » lui rappela-t-elle et il ne savait pas s'ils parlaient toujours d'une éventuelle coupe de cheveux alors il garda le silence. Ils avaient atteint les portes de la maison lorsqu'il se décida à poser la question qui le perturbait depuis qu'elle était arrivée. « Pourquoi es-tu venue me parler ? »_

_Elle s'arrêta et il l'imita. Ils s'observèrent longtemps, comme seuls deux anciens ennemis que le destin avait poussé sur le même chemin et qui n'avaient plus de raisons de se détester pouvaient le faire. Au bout d'un long, long moment, elle haussa les épaules._

_« Il faut bien que la confiance commence quelque part, Malfoy. » _

« Où est Potter ? »

Draco cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche dans la direction approximative de Lucius. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient lassés de lui mais pas Lucius (Lucius. Lucius _Lucius_.). Lucius persistait à penser que Draco finirait par se briser et qu'il pourrait être celui à rapporter les informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça lui procurait des heures d'amusement solitaire (loin. Loin. Loin. Potter était loin. En lieu sûr.).

Combien de temps depuis sa capture ? Combien de choses avaient changé ? Ses roses étaient sûrement mortes. Les roses finissaient toujours par mourir (mourir. Mourir. Il voulait mourir.). Il ne savait pas où était Potter. Il ne savait pas si le Q.G. était là où il l'avait laissé. Il ne savait plus rien d'intéressant, c'était pour ça que les autres Mangemorts ne se préoccupaient plus de lui qu'occasionnellement.

La chaîne s'était brisée et ils l'avaient abandonné là où il était tombé sur le sol humide. Il n'en avait pas bougé. Chaque mouvement était une torture en soi.

« C'est ta seule chance de rédemption, pauvre idiot ! » s'énerva son… (Lucius. Lucius. _Lucius_.) Lucius. « Dis-moi où est Potter ! Dis-moi ce qu'ils complotent ! »

Rédemption.

La rédemption avait un goût de confiance, décida-t-il. La rédemption n'avait pas sa place dans un cachot humide et sombre. La rédemption avait l'odeur des roses, la forme de sirènes, la douceur râpeuse d'un vieux pull-over et résonnait comme la céramique qu'on écrase contre un mur.

_Le bruit de pages qu'on tourne était le seul son troublant occasionnellement le silence qui régnait dans le clapier. Il était généralement suivi d'un ou plusieurs soupirs exaspérés de la part de Weasley et d'un raclement de gorge réprobateur de celle de Granger. Potter relevait généralement la tête pour observer tour à tour ses deux meilleurs amis avant de replonger dans son livre. Le cycle se répétait toutes les dix minutes environ. _

_Draco observait de la table de travail, où il était installé, les trois autres regroupés autour de la cheminée. Au premier coup d'œil, on aurait pu croire à une session d'étude studieuse. S'il laissait vagabonder son imagination, il pouvait presque se rappeler les longues soirées d'hiver dans la salle commune, ses amis répartis en demi-cercle près de l'âtre et prétendant travailler quand ils étaient davantage occupés à partager les dernières rumeurs. Ce n'était qu'une illusion évidemment. Draco avait rapidement compris en voyant les membres de l'Ordre interagir qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de véritables amis. Ses connaissances étaient intéressées par sa position sociale et les bénéfices qu'être vu avec lui pourrait entraîner. Il n'était pas question de ça, ici, même pour Potter qui était pourtant la personne la plus en vue du manoir. Ce n'était pas l'amitié de la personnalité publique que les gens recherchait mais bel et bien celle de Potter lui-même. _

_Observer le trio était très étrange. Leur intimité était dure à comprendre pour lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'expérience similaire. Ils avaient d'autres amis, bien évidemment. Les plus proches paraissaient être Weasley Junior – Ginny, puisqu'il avait été invité à l'appeler par son prénom et qu'elle n'était pas si terrible que ça à supporter. Elle pouvait parler Quidditch, toujours – et Londubat. Occasionnellement, il apercevait Brown, Abbot ou les jumelles Patill. Il y avait également le reste du clan Weasley et quelques autres qu'ils ne connaissaient pas de Poudlard. Mais aucun de ceux-là – même Ginny qui était pourtant avec Potter, qui était la sœur de Weasley et la meilleure amie de Granger – n'avait pas la même proximité avec eux. _

_Ils n'avaient jamais besoin de parler pour savoir ce que les autres pensaient. Ils n'avaient jamais besoin de regarder pour savoir où étaient les autres dans une pièce. Ils étaient tellement habitués les uns aux autres qu'ils paraissaient parfois former une seule et même entité tricéphale. _

_La page se tourna. Weasley soupira. Granger se racla la gorge. Potter leva la tête. Et Draco croisa son regard. _

_C'était une erreur et il retourna à son propre livre. Sa plume avait fait une grosse tâche d'encre sur son parchemin. Il était sans doute révélateur qu'il n'eut même pas le réflexe de chercher sa baguette. Il déchira calmement un autre bout de parchemin et épongea, conscient que Potter avait abandonné son livre et s'était levé, sous les regards curieux des deux autres. _

_Granger était amicale et ils interagissaient assez régulièrement pour qu'il ne soit plus mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il la laissait généralement parler ou commenter ce qu'elle le surprenait à faire – de jardiner à la cuisine – mais il prenait garde de ne pas trop en révéler sur lui-même. De guerre lasse, il l'avait autorisée à lui couper les cheveux et le résultat était aussi catastrophique qu'il l'avait imaginé mais ils avaient passé un moment à discuter d'Arithmancie et c'était un sujet tellement étranger à la guerre qu'ils s'étaient laissés emporter par le débat jusque tard dans la nuit. C'était, bizarrement, un des meilleurs moments qu'il avait passé ses dernières années. Cependant Granger pouvait parfois être glaciale. Pas forcément uniquement envers lui, mais il lui arrivait de rester calfeutrée dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours et, dans ces cas là, même Potter et Weasley étaient impuissants à l'en faire sortir. Il l'entendait pleurer, assez souvent. Elle avait incontestablement pleuré quand ils avaient ramené le cadavre de Lovegood. _

_Weasley tolérait sa présence, sans plus. Il ne cachait pas son antipathie mais n'avait, jusque là, rien dit ou fait de trop désobligeant. Aucune bagarre n'avait éclaté pour le moment, ce qui semblait surprendre tout le monde. Draco n'était pas aussi étonné qu'il l'aurait voulu. Comme Potter et Granger, Weasley avait vieilli et la guerre s'était chargé de remettre en perspective les querelles adolescentes. Draco ne le provoquait pas et Weasley le laissait en paix. Ils coexistaient. _

_Potter, comme Granger, paraissait déterminé à enterrer leur passé commun pour repartir à zéro mais le silence semblait le mettre mal à l'aise et n'étant pas du genre à monologuer, ses efforts restaient vains. _

_Personne n'évoquait jamais la Marque sur son bras ou ce qu'il était et Draco se demandait pourquoi. Que les sorciers et sorcières qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne le reconnaissaient pas soit avenants, il pouvait le comprendre, mais les autres ? Ceux qui savaient – et la plupart devait savoir – pourquoi ne le confrontaient-ils jamais ? Il ne le comprenait pas. Il attendait. Il attendait que quelqu'un l'accuse. Il attendait que quelqu'un cesse de prétendre qu'il était l'un d'entre eux ou presque. Il attendait mais ça n'arrivait pas. _

_« Tu as plus de chance que nous ? » s'enquit Potter, en s'asseyant sur la chaise libre à sa gauche. _

_Le Survivant tira à lui le parchemin et fit une grimace en découvrant que ses notes portaient sur une potion. Lupin l'avait chargé, avec une hésitation à peine palpable, de faire des recherches parce qu'il était trop occupé pour le faire lui-même et que personne n'était disponible. C'était faux, Draco le savait pertinemment. Certes, les membres de l'Ordre semblaient toujours être par monts et par veaux mais le trio, lui, restait le plus souvent claquemuré dans le clapier à lire des livres aux noms improbables ou à fouiller dans des caisses pleines de vieilles archives que Tonks avait volé au Ministère. Ils ne lui disaient rien mais il avait des yeux pour voir et s'il était doué pour quelque chose, c'était observer. _

_Il avait déduit que Potter, Granger et Weasley travaillaient sur un projet particulier dont seul le Conseil était au courant. Et le Conseil était particulièrement réduit, ces temps-ci. Lupin, Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Potter, Granger et Weasley, Tonks et McGonagall. Il se pouvait qu'il y ait plus de membres absents mais il en doutait. Les réunions du Conseil comportaient toujours une variante de ces gens là. Et parmi ceux là, seuls Shacklebolt, Tonks et McGonagall fréquentaient les champs de bataille. Potter, Granger et Weasley s'absentaient parfois pour une mission ou une autre et revenaient souvent en piteux état mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit le fait de Mangemorts. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, lui confier, à lui, certaines recherches semblait étrange à Draco. Il n'était pas leur ennemi mais il n'était pas l'un des leurs et ils paraissaient tous l'oublier. _

_« Ce serait plus facile à déterminer si je savais sur quoi vous travailliez. » répliqua-t-il, d'un ton suffisamment léger pour que Potter comprenne qu'il plaisantait. _

_« Si on te le disait, on devrait te tuer. » rétorqua le Survivant. _

_Weasley marmonna quelque chose et Granger lui décocha un coup de pied. Elle semblait considérer ces accès de violences comme des preuves d'affections. Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux ou non que les quelques réflexions sarcastiques qui lui avaient échappées à l'occasion aient entraîné ce type de réponse. _

_Il aurait volontiers ironisé sur le fait qu'il se demandait justement ce qu'ils attendaient pour le faire, lorsque des hurlements vinrent troubler la tranquillité du clapier. Ça arrivait parfois. Des blessés transitaient souvent par le Q.G. mais ce n'étaient pas des hurlements de souffrance. Pas de souffrance physique du moins. _

_Potter s'était déjà engouffré dans le couloir quand Draco se leva, plus lent à réagir. Granger, Weasley et lui, débarquèrent dans le large hall d'entrée au même moment. Il se demandait vaguement s'ils étaient attaqués et pourquoi il se précipitait au devant du danger sans baguette mais il suivit tout de même le mouvement, se préoccupant peu de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. _

_Le carrelage de l'entrée était couvert de sang et c'était vraiment dommage parce que Molly avait fait le ménage juste ce matin là. Il n'y avait pas de Mangemorts, au final, juste Seamus Finnigan qui serrait contre lui une fille dont il ne distinguait pas les traits. Finnigan se balançait d'avant en arrière, en hurlant sa détresse, et les longs cheveux bouclés de la fille ondulaient lentement à chacun de ses mouvements. L'ancien Gryffondor avait du sang sur le visage et les mains mais personne ne faisait aucun geste pour l'aider. Ils étaient tous figés, à divers endroits, baguettes oubliées au bout de leurs bras ballants, et regardaient fixement le membre de l'Ordre. _

_Graduellement, les gens commencèrent à se disperser. Ils retournèrent dans le salon ou dans la cuisine, en murmurant doucement entre eux. Lupin échangea un regard avec Potter avant d'encourager d'un chuchotement les derniers spectateurs à quitter les lieux. Granger et Weasley, exceptions à toutes les règles, ne se sentirent pas concernés par l'ordre du loup-garou et Draco resta avec eux, parce qu'il était étrangement fasciné par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. _

_Il avait oublié qu'un corps humain pouvait perdre autant de sang. _

_« Seamus. » appela doucement Potter, en s'accroupissant auprès de son ami. « Seamus, lâche-la. Lâche-la. » _

_Le Survivant parlait avec gentillesse mais fermeté. Il émanait de ses paroles la même impression d'autorité qui lui collait à la peau ces temps-ci et Seamus finit par obéir avec réluctance. Avec l'aide de Potter, ils étendirent la fille sur le sol, ajoutant encore un peu plus de sang aux carreaux rougis. _

_Draco la reconnut vaguement pour l'avoir aperçue une fois ou deux, il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était à Poudlard ou au Q.G. Il était entouré de trop de visages inconnus, ces temps-ci. Il n'éprouvait rien de particulier confronté à son cadavre. Il avait vu trop de cadavres pour s'en émouvoir. _

_Granger, en revanche, se tendit de façon notable lorsqu'il leur fut possible de distinguer le visage de la fille. Weasley marmonna un juron. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Potter, très calmement. « Vous étiez censé rester à _Farming Tree _jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » _

_Finnigan, secoué par les sanglots et incapable de détacher son regard du corps, émit un bruit de détresse que Draco aurait plus volontiers associé à un chien. _

_« Il n'y a plus de _Farming Tree_. Ils ont tous détruit. » répondit finalement Seamus. « Les sorts de protection ne les ont même pas ralentis. » _

_Potter ferma brièvement les yeux. _

_« Et les autres ? » _

_La voix du Survivant semblait toujours aussi calme mais son expression trahissait sa colère. _Farming Tree_ devait être un de ces domaines que l'Ordre utilisait comme lieux sûrs, déduisit Draco. Combien de membres résidaient là-bas ? Combien avaient été surpris par les Mangemorts ? Est-ce que le carrelage était barbouillé de sang là-bas aussi ou bien avaient-ils tout brûlé du sol au plafond ? _

_« Maggie… » La voix de Finnigan se brisa mais encouragé par Potter, il reprit. « Maggie et moi étions sur la falaise… Quand on est revenu, il était trop tard. On a pas eu le temps de s'approcher des décombres, il n'y avait que des Mangemorts. Personne d'autres. On a essayé, mais… J'ai à peine réussi à transplanner avec elle. Elle… »_

_« J'y vais. » annonça Weasley. « Il peut y avoir des survivants. »_

_Il ne paraissait pas particulièrement convaincu mais Potter approuva d'un hochement de tête. _

_« Emmène un groupe d'une dizaine. » ordonna-t-il. « Il y a suffisamment de gens dans la maison. Et sois prudent. » _

_Weasley serra brièvement la main de Granger en réponse à son propre appel à la prudence puis disparut en direction de la cuisine. Draco descendit d'une marche pour se tenir à côté d'elle, il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était, de toute manière, une erreur. Le mouvement attira l'attention de Finnigan et le chagrin disparut des yeux du Gryffondor pour être remplacé par une haine féroce. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, celui-là ? » cracha Seamus. _

_Il ne l'avait jamais vu au Q.G. avant, se dit Draco. Il n'offrit pas d'explications parce qu'il n'en avait pas à donner. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il attendait que quelqu'un veuille bien le lui dire depuis qu'il était arrivé. _

_« Malfoy est avec nous. » annonça Potter, d'un ton distrait. _

_« C'est un Mangemort ! » exhorta Finnigan, avec dégoût. _

_« Plus maintenant. » trancha Granger, d'un ton définitif. « Seamus, est-ce que tu as besoin d'un Médicomage ? »_

_Sa voix s'était radoucie et elle posait les bonnes questions parce que personne ne s'était inquiété de la santé de Finnigan avant elle. Mais Seamus n'en avait pas fini avec lui. _

_« Ce qu'ils ont fait aux autres, il l'a fait à pleins de personnes. » s'énerva Finnigan. « Il n'a rien à faire ici. »_

_« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. » répondit Granger. « Je suis désolée pour Maggie, je sais à quel point… Mais tu ne dois pas te tromper de cible. » _

_« Je ne me trompe pas de cible. » répliqua Seamus. « Il a torturé des gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent, il en tué de sang-froid. Il a tué nos amis, _nos familles_. Depuis quand l'Ordre protège-t-il les assassins ? »_

_« Nous sommes tous des assassins. » soupira Potter, en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. _

_Le sort, aucun d'entre eux sauf Draco ne le vit venir. Il regarda le trait vert fuser vers lui, notant avec fascination que les secondes semblaient s'étirer pour mieux lui laisser le temps de voir la mort en face. _

_Puis quelque chose le bouscula et il s'effondra contre le mur. Le maléfice alla s'écraser au dessus d'eux dans l'escalier. Il regarda, sans comprendre, Granger se redresser et lui offrir une main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Il la saisit par réflexe et baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où Finnigan se tenait. La baguette était dans la main de Potter et le garçon s'était écroulé sur le corps de Maggie. Si les pleurs avaient pu rendre la vie à la jeune femme… Potter le tenait comme il le pouvait mais ne cherchait pas à offrir de consolations inutiles. _

_« C'est le chagrin qui parle. » déclara Granger, tout bas. « Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, Malfoy. » _

_« Mais il a dit la vérité. » s'entendit-il protester d'un ton calme, presque froid. « Je suis un assassin. » _

_Il croisa son regard et elle ne nia pas. Elle ne nia pas et il acquiesça pensivement. Il descendit les escaliers et contourna Finnigan, en tentant de ne pas marcher dans les épaisses flaques de sang. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour rejoindre son coin du jardin. Les roses avaient commencé à fleurir, légèrement aidée par les coups de baguette magiques que Londubat leur jetait quand il pensait que Draco regardait ailleurs. Il s'agenouilla devant le parterre de roses et les observa en silence de longues secondes, conscient de la présence dans son dos. _

_Le premier visage passa devant ses yeux au moment où il arracha la première rose. Ou peut-être arracha-t-il la première rose au moment où le premier fantôme se manifesta… Toujours était-il que, soudain, il massacrait les fleurs avec des hurlements de rage, chacune de ses victimes dansant dans sa mémoire de manière bien plus vivide que jamais. Ses poings se refermaient sur les roses et les mettaient en pièces, les épines déchiraient sa chair et il accueillait la douleur avec un plaisir presque coupable parce que, pour la première fois depuis des années, il _ressentait_ quelque chose. Et la culpabilité le rendrait certainement fou mais, _au moins_, il ressentait quelque chose. _

_L'expérience était plus étrange que tout ce qu'il aurait pu décrire. C'était comme s'il avait vécu en dehors de lui-même tout ce temps, comme s'il n'avait été qu'une vague présence dans son propre corps, à peine plus qu'une marionnette. Il arrachait les fleurs et il reprenait possession de lui-même. _

_Lorsqu'il finit par s'arrêter, à bout de souffle et faute de roses à détruire, les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine lui semblaient presque étranger. Combien de temps depuis qu'il n'avait pas senti son propre cœur ? Combien de temps depuis sa propre mort ? _

_Il appuya une main au sol pour s'agenouiller plus confortablement mais la retira vite. Ses paumes étaient un carnage de chair, de terre et d'épines. _

_« Je peux les soigner. » proposa prudemment Granger. _

_Elle s'était assise sur le banc, comme la fois précédente, à moins d'un mètre. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur que son corps dégageait dans l'air froid. En réalité, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Comme il pouvait sentir le vent glacé qui soufflait et engourdissait sa peau ou le parfum entêtant des roses. _

_Tous ses sens lui paraissait attaqués. _

_Même les couleurs lui paraissaient plus vives. _

_« Je suis un assassin. » répéta-t-il, la voix rauque d'avoir trop hurlé. _

_Sa voix était calme, son ton était posé. Ce n'était pas une question, à peine une affirmation. Il acceptait. Il acceptait et, en acceptant, il reprenait le contrôle. _

_Granger garda le silence mais des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, ce qu'il trouva bizarre parce que ses propres yeux étaient secs. Il les mit sur le compte du froid. Elle n'avait pas pris de manteau et ne pouvait pas avoir beaucoup plus chaud que lui. _

_« Mais tu regrettes. » répondit-elle, finalement, au bout d'un long moment de silence. _

_Il attrapa sa cheville, éprouvant soudain le besoin d'un contact humain, quelque fut-il. Il attrapa sa cheville parce que c'était la partie de son corps qui était le plus proche de lui. La sensation du tissu râpeux du jean contre sa paume abimée était extrêmement désagréable mais il serra quand même. _

_« Je pourrais dire que je n'avais pas le choix. » se défendit-il, sans aucune conviction. « Je pourrais dire que j'étais forcé de le faire. » _

_Elle esquissa un mouvement qu'elle avorta au dernier moment, comme effrayé qu'il tente de s'enfuir si elle essayait de le toucher. _

_« Est-ce que tu avais le choix ? » demanda-t-elle. _

_Il déglutit avec difficulté. Tout la question était là. Avait-il eu le choix. Potter disait qu'on avait toujours le choix, mais Potter disait beaucoup de conneries. _

_« Ça ne fait pas de différences. » trancha-t-il finalement. « Je les ai tués ou torturés. Je suis responsable. Je suis _responsable_. » _

_Et la culpabilité le renversa comme une lame de fond. Ravalant à peine un gémissement, il appuya le front sur le genou de la jeune femme. Une part de lui, minuscule mais bel et bien présente, s'horrifiait de paraître aussi faible, aussi peu en contrôle. C'était la voix de l'ancien Draco et il était presque heureux de la retrouver. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » demanda-t-il, sans chercher à cacher la note de terreur dans sa voix. _

_Des doigts hésitants passèrent dans ses cheveux, butant sur les nœuds qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de défaire. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas passé un peigne dans la tignasse qu'il avait sur la tête ? Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas soucié de son apparence ou de son image ? _

_Et c'était une catastrophe, il en était conscient. Il devait avoir l'air d'un vagabond. Il avait évolué tous ces mois – ces années ? – comme on avançait dans la brume, à tâtons, sans se soucier d'autre chose que du prochain pas vers l'avant. Draco Malfoy n'était pas un vagabond. Draco Malfoy n'agissait pas de la sorte. Draco Malfoy prenait des décisions. Draco Malfoy contrôlait son destin… _

_« Je crois… Je crois que tu es un petit peu brisé. » répondit-elle, avec hésitation. « Et parfois… Parfois, il faut tout mettre en pièces avant de pouvoir reconstruire correctement. » _

_Il cala son menton sur son genou et leva les yeux vers elle. Il lui fallait se lever, songea-t-il. Il lui fallait se lever et redevenir celui qu'il était censé être. Reconstruire, comme elle appelait ça. _

_« Je suis un assassin. » répéta-t-il, une dernière fois, pour qu'elle comprenne bien. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre pourquoi elle laissait un assassin s'appuyer sur elle de la sorte. Sa cheville était toujours prisonnière de sa prise et il serra un peu plus fort pour mieux soutenir son assertion. _

_Ses yeux bruns l'observait sans juger et elle lui sourit avec gentillesse. _

_Il aurait dû s'outrager de ce qui ne pouvait être que de la pitié mais choisit de penser qu'il s'agissait plutôt de compassion. La compassion, il pouvait l'accepter et il avait besoin d'une amie. Même si l'amie en question était Granger. Ça avait été sa première erreur, tant d'années plus tôt, croire qu'il n'avait besoin de personne._

_« Les assassins n'ont pas de remords. » contra-t-elle, avec une conviction presque désespérée. « On ne peut pas se permettre de penser autrement ou on va tous devenir fous. Les assassins n'ont pas de regrets. »_

_Elle avait tué des gens elle-aussi. Elle avait tué des Mangemorts, certes, mais ils restaient des personnes. Des parents, des enfants, des frères et des sœurs. Y avait-il un bon côté dans une guerre ? Tous les soldats étaient des assassins et ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des soldats. _

_Sa main était toujours dans ses cheveux et il hocha légèrement la tête, pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris son raisonnement. Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il se pardonnait, ça ne signifiait pas qu'il oubliait mais, peut-être, que ça pourrait lui permettre de vivre avec sa culpabilité. _

_« J'ai l'impression de me réveiller. » avoua-t-il. _

_Des cailloux lui écorchaient les genoux, ses paumes le lançaient terriblement et sa position commençait à faire souffrir son dos mais il resta là où il était. Un tout petit peu plus longtemps. Juste quelques minutes. _

_« Oui… » confirma-t-elle, avec un soulagement palpable. « J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais. » _

_Il fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard curieux. _

_« Ça fait des mois qu'on attend que tu ais le déclic, Malfoy. » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu fais le ménage, la cuisine et du jardinage depuis que tu es arrivé, sans broncher. Tu fais tout ce qu'on te dit sans discuter. Tu obéis même à Ron, sans provoquer de disputes. La seule raison pour laquelle Remus ne t'a pas encore donné de chambre individuelle, c'est parce qu'il espérait que ça finirait par te faire réagir. Sincèrement, on commençait à désespérer de te voir sortir de ta léthargie, un jour. » _

_Contrarié, il s'éloigna d'elle et examina ses mains, tâchant d'estimer les dégâts. Les plaies étaient profondes, sales et saignaient abondamment. Le jean de Granger était fichu mais il supposait qu'elle savait retirer le sang des vêtements. _

_« Eh bien, maintenant, tu sais comment ça marche. » rétorqua-t-il. « La prochaine fois, place-moi directement face à un miroir. » _

_Elle secoua la tête mais son sourire était sincère et elle semblait franchement amusée. _

_« Je ne pensais pas que ton amabilité légendaire m'aurait autant manqué. » admit-elle. _

_Il leva les yeux au ciel. _

_« 'Amabilité légendaire' ? » répéta-t-il, d'un ton moqueur. « Tu peux parler, Granger. Tes manières de garde-malade laissent vraiment à désirer. Tu espérais me faire réagir en massacrant ma coupe de cheveux peut-être ? » _

_Son sourire ne disparut pas, il s'élargit au contraire. _

_« Je me suis dit que ta vanité était le meilleur endroit où frapper. » riposta-t-elle. « Je sais à quel point tu aimes les miroirs. » _

_Excepté que ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas croisé le regard de son reflet dans une glace s'il avait pu l'éviter. Voilà quelque chose qui allait devoir changer. Il allait devoir affronter son reflet. Avec un peigne et… il passa le dos de sa main contre sa mâchoire… oui, il lui faudrait aussi un rasoir. Et bien sûr… _

_« Je veux ma baguette. » exigea-t-il. _

_Ce fut le tour de Granger de lever les yeux au ciel. _

_« Tu étais plus aimable quand tu étais complètement cinglé, Malfoy. » remarqua-t-elle, en se penchant pour attraper son poignet. _

_Son premier réflexe fut de se dégager mais elle tira jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève et s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le vieux banc rouillé. _

_« Tu sais que cette _chose_ est probablement un risque sanitaire à elle toute seule ? » s'enquit-il, avec un regard méfiant pour le métal sur lequel il était assis. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mourir du tétanos. _

_« Des critique et encore des critiques. » râla Granger, en posant le bout de sa baguette sur sa paume ensanglantée. « Ce n'est pas moi qui court me réfugier dans le coin le plus sauvage du jardin à chaque fois que je suis contrariée. » _

_Il grimaça, autant de douleur que d'agacement à ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Il ne s'était certainement jamais comporté de manière aussi ridicule. Enfin… Peut-être un peu mais il ne souffrirait plus le ridicule. _

_« Je l'ai apprivoisé, ce coin de jardin, figure-toi. » déclara-t-il. « C'est le plus agréable du domaine. » _

_Son regard tomba sur le massacre de roses répandu un peu partout devant eux. _

_« C'était. » se corrigea-t-il. _

_Elle libéra sa main guérie et attrapa l'autre, ne jetant qu'un bref regard aux fleurs déchiquetées. _

_« Tu peux toujours les replanter. » offrit-elle. « Rien n'est irrémédiable. » _

_Il croisa son regard mais le détourna bien vite. Il n'était pas certain que rien n'était irrémédiable et il soupçonnait qu'elle ne disait ça que par peur qu'il retombe dans son état catatonique. Il aurait pu la rassurer, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. _

_Il était aux commandes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression de contrôler sa vie. Et il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle. Il détestait n'être qu'une marionnette dont quelqu'un d'autre actionnait les fils. _

_Il pouvait aller trouver Potter, exiger qu'on lui rende sa baguette et quitter le domaine sans aucune intention d'y remettre les pieds. Il pouvait quitter le domaine sans en informer personne. Il pouvait partir loin, dans un pays que la guerre n'aurait pas touché, et reconstruire sa vie. _

_Mais il en avait assez de fuir. _

_Non, il n'allait pas fuir. Il allait rester là où il était et reprendre le contrôle. _

_« Je veux ma baguette. » décréta-t-il, sans la regarder. « Et lorsque Potter et toi proposerez mon nom au Conseil, vous préciserez que je ne veux pas me retrouver en situation de combat. Pas encore. Je peux m'occuper des potions, ça soulagera Snape, ou faire des recherches. Ah, et, bien entendu, je veux une chambre. » _

« Où est Potter ? »

« Où se cachent-ils ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient à Gringotts ? »

Draco tressautait à peine sous les coups ou sous les sortilèges, à présent. Il restait en tas, par terre, et attendait que le temps passe (minutes. Heures. Jours.). Son esprit était ailleurs et ses tortionnaires paraissaient confus par le sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il marmonne ? »

Marmonner ? Qui marmonnait ? Draco tendit l'oreille, surpris d'entendre une mélodie familière (et des rires. Des rires qui pleuvaient.).

« Est-ce qu'il est en train de chanter ? »

Il entendait presque les lourdes gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur les carreaux. Les rires qui résonnaient dans la maison entière. Et la chanson. La chanson en boucle (encore et encore et encore). Les cheveux roux de Ginny répandus au-dessous de sa tête comme une couronne de feu. Le plafond craquelé et son ventre qui lui faisait mal d'avoir trop ri.

Il riait trop, son ventre lui faisait mal à nouveau. Il devait arrêter de rire.

« Ça ne sert à rien. Il est complètement fou. On ferait mieux de s'en débarrasser. »

« Malfoy l'a interdit. »

Des bruits de pas et une porte qui grince.

Il s'attendait au silence mais la mélodie était toujours là. Fausse et du bout des lèvres, comme avant. Mais qui chantait ? Où étaient ils tous ? Pourquoi se cachaient-ils ? Il voulait chanter avec eux. Il voulait tournoyer (un rire sur les lèvres et la tête renversée en arrière et il volait, volait, volait…). Il voulait…

Il remua suffisamment la tête pour fouiller son cachot des yeux, ignorant le pic de douleur dans sa nuque. Mais la pièce était vide et il ne savait pas où étaient les autres.

« 'Cause I may be a beggar and you may be the Queen, I know I'm may be on a downer I'm still ready to dream… »

Ses lèvres bougeaient. Elles dessinaient des mots qui s'envolaient dans la pièce et rebondissaient contre les murs de pierre et il réalisa, avec un temps de retard que c'était lui qui fredonnait. C'était lui qui chantait. C'était de ses souvenirs que venait la mélodie.

Ils n'étaient pas là.

Elle n'était pas là.

Évidemment qu'elle n'était pas là. Il se rappelait, même ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il se souvenait de tout. Il n'y avait plus de sirènes. Il n'y avait plus de roses. Il n'y avait plus de pull-over beaucoup trop grand et il n'y avait plus de morceaux de céramiques éparpillés sur le sol. Le temps effaçait tout, même les chansons idiotes.

Mais que lui restait-il d'autre que les chansons idiotes désormais ? C'était banal (un peu de banalité de ne faisait pas de mal).

« So if you're lonely why'd you say you're not lonely… »

_Draco s'engouffra dans la cuisine à la suite de Potter, secouant la tête pour que ses cheveux sèchent plus vite, sans se préoccuper de l'eau qu'il envoyait dans toutes les directions. L'orage avait éclaté sans s'annoncer et ils s'étaient retrouvés sous un torrent avant d'avoir eu le temps de lever leurs baguettes. _

_« On a pas mal avancé. » jugea Potter, se jetant sur la cafetière. La plupart d'entre eux se cantonnaient au thé mais pas Potter évidemment. Potter consommait tasse sur tasse de café et ça ne faisait qu'exacerber les épaisses cernes sous ses yeux. Plus les mois passaient, plus Draco apprenait à le connaître et plus il devinait que le calme permanent n'était qu'une façade visant à cacher une terreur sans comparaison. Terreur d'échouer. Terreur de ne jamais voir la fin de cette guerre. Terreur de ne pas réussir à terminer cette tâche mystérieuse que Dumbledore avait laissé au trio… _

_Le besoin d'action, chez Potter, était permanent. Même durant les moments de repos, il devait toujours faire quelque chose : courir, s'entraîner, improviser un match de Quidditch, aider quiconque avait besoin d'aide… Comme s'il avait eu peur de ne pas trouver le courage de se relever si jamais il s'avisait de s'asseoir. Aider Draco à reconstruire la partie en ruine de la demeure n'était qu'une distraction comme un autre, mais, au moins, c'était une distraction utile. _

_Le Q.G. était relativement désert ce jour là et Draco se percha sur la table sans crainte de se faire réprimander par Molly. C'était la Saint Valentin et tout le monde avait un meilleur endroit où se trouver que le vieux manoir sur la lande. Même Weasley avait déserté pour aller retrouver une 'amie', ce qui était regrettable parce que Weasley était agaçant mais il était doué en sorts de reconstruction. En deux mois, ils avaient réussi à retaper une bonne partie des ruines. Draco et Lupin avaient bon espoir de pourvoir l'annexer à la demeure principale d'ici peu, ce qui résoudrait leurs problèmes d'espace. _

_« Sers-moi du thé. » ordonna Draco, en secouant son bras droit. Son sweat-shirt refusait de sécher et il l'enleva avant de le rouler en boule et de le jeter dans un coin. Il n'avait aucune patience pour les vêtements de seconde main qui refusaient de lui obéir. _

_« Tu recommences à croire que tu as des elfes de maison, Malfoy. » avertit Potter, d'un ton sévère. Mais ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement et Draco savait qu'il plaisantait. C'était un bon jour, décida-t-il. Ils avaient travaillé une bonne partie de la journée et il était fatigué, mais c'était de la bonne fatigue. Il n'y avait pas eu d'urgences et personne n'était mort. Un bon jour. _

_« Et pourtant tu vas quand même me servir du thé. » rétorqua-t-il, en essorant son tee-shirt qui était tout aussi trempé que le reste. « C'est ton complexe de martyr. Tu te plies en quatre pour faire plaisir aux autres. »_

_Potter leva les yeux au ciel mais agita sa baguette. Moins d'une minute plus tard, une tasse de thé fumante venait léviter juste devant le nez de Draco. Enfin secs, ils dégustèrent leur boisson chaude respective, en silence. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient lourdement contre la vitre et Draco éprouva une sensation de contentement comme il n'en avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps. C'était une de ces journée où on pouvait parfaitement apprécier la saveur d'une tasse de thé et le confort d'avoir un toit au dessus de sa tête. La tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur mais ils étaient à l'intérieur et elle ne pouvait pas les atteindre. _

_Ils savouraient tellement le silence, troublé uniquement par le bruit de l'orage, qu'ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque le vacarme commença à l'étage. _

_Potter et lui échangèrent un coup d'œil alarmé. La maison résonnait désormais de cris suraigus et… que fabriquaient-ils là-haut ? On aurait dit que des hippogriffes s'étaient mis à danser la gigue… _

_Baguettes en mains, ils abandonnèrent leurs tasses et se précipitèrent à l'étage aussi discrètement que possible. Draco suivit les ordres de Potter sans discuter. Il n'avait plus eu à se battre en duel depuis longtemps mais il supposait que c'était comme le balai, on n'oubliait jamais. La question de comment des ennemis avait pu s'introduire dans le Q.G. à leur insu était plus préoccupante mais elle pouvait être étudiée plus tard. _

_Les cris et les bruits sourds les menèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Granger et Potter, comprenant une fraction de seconde avant lui qu'ils n'étaient pas attaqués, rangea sa baguette et alla se planter sur le seuil de la pièce avec un sourire amusé. Draco l'imita parce qu'il était curieux. _

_Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Il n'y avait pas d'hippogriffes et personne n'égorgeait de cochons. Au lieu de ça, il y avait un lecteur C.D. moldu que Granger avait dû réussir à faire marcher en dépit de la magie environnante qui crachait une mélodie joyeuse aux paroles complètement idiotes et deux jeune femmes complètement folles qui sautaient partout au milieu de la pièce, sans se soucier du manque d'espace, en chantant à tue-tête. _

_Potter fixait Ginny avec un regard béat qui ne cachait rien de son admiration. Draco, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour Granger. Elle portait un short qui lui donnait l'impression que ses jambes étaient interminables et un débardeur lâche qui mettait ses courbes en valeur, ses cheveux formaient une crinière vivante autour de sa tête à mesure qu'elle l'agitait dans tous les sens comme si elle avait été possédée… Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Draco pour comprendre qu'elles dansaient. _

_« So if you're crazy… » hurlèrent-elles d'une même voix « I don't care you amaze me! __Oh you're a stupid girl, oh me! Oh my ! » _

_Potter éclata brusquement de rire et elles se figèrent. Ginny à moitié penchée en avant et Granger les bras en l'air. Elles étaient totalement ridicules et Draco sentit un sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvres. La chanson continuait de tourner, visiblement programmée pour se répéter ad vitam aeternam. Ils auraient pu tous s'en tenir là. Elles auraient pu rassembler les morceaux épars de leur dignité et proposer d'aller prendre une tasse de thé. Mais, c'était mal connaître les Gryffondors et ces deux là, en particulier. _

_Granger fut la première à pouffer et Ginny ne tarda pas à l'imiter, avant d'attraper la main de Potter pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une poignée de seconde pour que Harry Potter, le Survivant, L'Élu, le chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix et l'épine dans le pied du plus grand mage noir que la terre ait jamais porté, ne se mette à sautiller dans tous les sens autour de sa petite-amie qui riait aux éclats tout en chantant aussi faux qu'il était possible de chanter. _

_« Well it's a big, big city and it's always the same ! Can never be too pretty, tell me your name !»_

_À les regarder, Draco se sentait jaloux. Ils étaient si visiblement faits l'un pour l'autre… Personne ne pouvait douter et il enviait cette certitude à Potter. _

_Il avait oublié Granger. _

_Et, vraiment, il ne savait pas comment il avait pu réussir à l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde parce qu'il était certain que ce short allait le hanter toute la nuit… _

_Il résista fermement à sa poigne lorsqu'elle chercha à l'entrainer à l'intérieur. Il était parfaitement satisfait appuyé au chambranle de la porte et n'avait aucune intention de participer à ce coup de folie. Mais Granger refusa de le lâcher et elle riait et elle chantait et c'était une chanson idiote et Potter et Ginny sautaient partout comme des kangourous et il se sentait sourire malgré lui… Il céda parce qu'il avait appris que parfois, capituler était la seule chose à faire. _

_Il traça la ligne à sauter partout sans aucun style. Il restait un Malfoy et un Malfoy dansait comme il faisait le reste : avec raffinement. La chanson ne s'y prêtait pas mais il coinça quand même Granger contre lui, laissant à Potter et à Ginny leur danse de sauvages. Elle ne s'y attendait visiblement pas mais prit rapidement le pas et le laissa la faire tourner dans un sens puis dans l'autre. _

_La chanson jouait en boucle, le temps paraissait s'être arrêté et Draco se perdit dans le moment au point qu'il se surprit lui-même à chanter et à tournoyer comme un idiot. Il était tout aussi ridicule que les autres et il ignora autant qu'il put les regards amusés et peu dupes que Potter et Ginny jetaient dans leur direction. Granger riait, plus franchement, plus innocemment qu'il ne l'avait entendue rire depuis son arrivée au sein de l'Ordre et Draco aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle continue à rire ainsi. Elle était heureuse et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour prolonger le moment. Même se ridiculiser. _

_Alors il continua de la faire tourner dans un sens et dans l'autre, dans une parodie de twist, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournoient trop vite et que leurs mains ne glissent. Draco trébucha en arrière mais se rattrapa au mur, Granger, elle se laissa tomber par terre, sans cesser de rire. Elle riait tellement que ses yeux brillaient de larmes et Draco se demanda s'il était le seul à percevoir la frange d'hystérie dans ce moment de bonheur. _

_Imitant son amie, Ginny s'écroula au sol, entraînant Potter avec elle. Ils atterrirent sur le tapis et les cheveux roux formaient une couronne de feu sous la tête de la jeune femme. Potter, allongé à côté d'elle, riait sans pouvoir reprendre sa respiration. _

_Draco secoua la tête, sans parvenir à contrôler sa propre hilarité. Peut-être que le Survivant avait versé quelque chose dans son thé. Peut-être que quelqu'un les avait ensorcelés. Peut-être… _

_Ils croisa le regard de Granger et ne parvint pas à s'en détacher. Lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers lui, en une invitation hésitante, il franchit la distance sans même y penser, attrapant sa main et s'installant sur le sol sans protester. Elle était essoufflée mais ne riait plus. Ils se regardaient et il n'y avait plus rien de drôle. Draco se demanda à quoi ressemblait une certitude. Il se demanda si elle avait les yeux bruns, des cheveux indomptables et un sourire qu'il brûlait d'effacer par un baiser. _

_Il y avait une promesse dans le regard de Granger. _

_Il y avait une promesse de jours meilleurs, d'autres instants volés comme celui-ci et d'un bonheur nettement plus tangible que tout ces malheurs qui les poursuivaient. Et, lui qui ne croyait plus en rien, voulait croire en elle._

_Potter et Ginny avaient cessé de ricaner comme des idiots pour se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre. Granger avait fermé les yeux et fredonnait doucement. Draco était fatigué et il céda à la tentation de s'allonger comme tous les autres. Il cala sa tête sur l'abdomen de Granger et observa le plafond craquelé par le temps. Il pouvait probablement l'arranger, il en avait appris suffisamment en magie de construction, ces temps-ci. _

_Potter et Ginny discutaient à voix basse, trop bas pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Draco avait l'impression d'être retombé en enfance. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, il avait la sensation qu'ils étaient en totale sécurité dans cette chambre. Tant qu'ils étaient couchés à même le sol, que la pluie battait contre la vitre et que la chanson idiote les assourdissaient, rien ne leur arriverait jamais. _

_À tâtons, il trouva la main de Granger et la porta à ses lèvres. Il la garda sur son cœur après ça et il se laissa bercer par la respiration tranquille de la jeune femme. _

_Sur le mur, en face de lui, il y avait un tableau avec des sirènes. _

_Il y avait des évidences. Et il était passé à côté de la sienne pendant trop longtemps. _

« I may be a beggar and you may be… »

Son fredonnement tenait plus du marmonnement. Il était fatigué. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il chantonnait. Il ne sentait plus son côté droit (plus de main. Plus de bras. Plus de jambe). Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient coupé. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus que des moignons à droite. Ça serait drôle, il serait aussi asymétrique que George Weasley.

Il se força à plier son pouce gauche juste pour se prouver qu'il pouvait encore.

Il aurait voulu dormir. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. S'il s'endormait, il ne se réveillerait pas et il avait fait une promesse. Il tenait ses promesses. Du moins celles qu'il lui faisait à elle.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, Draco. »

Ses paupières tressautèrent mais il décida de garder les yeux fermés. Il ne savait pas quand Lucius était arrivé. Il n'était même pas certain que Lucius soit vraiment là. Peut-être qu'on lui avait jeté un sort. Peut-être que rien n'existait vraiment ailleurs que dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, lui non plus. Peut-être qu'il n'existait pas.

« Qu'ai-je fait de travers ? » insista Lucius « Je t'ai donné tout ce que tu as voulu. Et toi… Toi, tu pars rejoindre des traîtres et des Sang-de-bourbes. »

La moitié de son visage refusait de répondre mais Draco ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il voulait juste que son père (Lucius. _Lucius_… mais son père quand même) s'en aille.

« Pas d'information. » balbutia-t-il et ça ressemblait davantage à un grognement inarticulé. « Je ne sais rien. »

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Lucius pour décoder ses marmonnements incompréhensibles.

« Des informations ? » répéta le Mangemort. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'informations. Je sais où est Potter. Tout le monde sait où est Potter. La guerre est finie. »

Ça fit plus mal qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. La promesse était-elle caduque si la guerre était finie ? Pouvait-il dormir ? Pouvait-il _enfin_ dormir ?

« Ce que je veux, c'est comprendre, Draco. »

Il y avait une supplique dans la voix de son… _père_ que Draco ne savait pas comment interpréter. Il ne voulait pas l'interpréter d'ailleurs. Il n'avait plus de famille. Sa famille était morte et même Potter était mort. Si Potter était mort alors les autres, ceux qui restaient, l'étaient aussi. Tout le monde se serait sacrifié pour le Survivant (même lui).

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le pousser gentiment sur son dos. La nouvelle position ne fit que raviver la douleur et sa respiration s'accéléra tellement qu'il eut peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir en reprendre le contrôle. Le manque d'oxygène lui faisait tourner la tête et il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

« Respire. » ordonna Lucius. « Respire. »

Imaginait-il le désespoir ? Imaginait-il l'horreur ?

« Il faut que je sache. » pressa le Mangemort. « Qui avait-il là-bas qui méritait de nous trahir, nous ? Tu as tué ta mère, tu sais ? Tu lui as brisé le cœur. Elle est morte par ta faute. »

Draco fut secoué d'un rire amer. Ce n'était qu'une victime de plus à rajouter à sa liste. Il irait brûler en enfer dès qu'il serait délivré de sa promesse, de toute manière. Qu'était une victime de plus (même sa propre mère. Même…) ?

Son rire se transforma en toux et ses doigts se crispèrent. Ses ongles raclèrent la pierre sans que cela serve à quoi que ce soit. L'air refusait de rentrer dans ses poumons et il s'étouffait.

Il entendit vaguement une formule et se retrouva à nouveau sur le côté. C'était mieux. Plus facile de respirer. Plus facile de respecter sa promesse.

« Pourquoi nous avoir trahi… »

« Granger. » souffla-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une réponse. Ce n'était pas la raison. Lorsqu'il avait déserté les rangs des Mangemorts, il ne savait pas.

« La Sang-de-bourbe ? » s'exclama Lucius avec dégout. « _Tout ça_ pour une Sang-de-bourbe ? »

« Granger… » appela-t-il, encore, espérant contre toute attente qu'elle répondrait.

Il voulait dormir mais il ne voulait pas rompre sa promesse. Il voulait dormir (mourir…) mais il ne voulait pas… Il voulait Granger.

Il ne voulait pas expliquer à son père ce qu'il ne comprendrait pas de toute manière, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre parce qu'il peinait lui-même à l'appréhender.

Lucius croyait que c'était une histoire de trahison alors, qu'en réalité, il s'agissait d'une histoire d'amour.

_La bonne humeur avait miraculeusement perduré au sein du manoir jusqu'à la fin du mois de février. Personne n'était mort, personne n'avait été capturé et la situation paraissait finalement tourner en leur faveur. Il était évident que ça ne pouvait pas perdurer mais ils avaient tous voulu y croire. Ils avaient tous voulu profiter du répit qui leur était offert. _

_Potter et Ginny passaient tout leur temps libre enfermés dans la chambre du Survivant. Weasley était toujours fourré avec sa nouvelle 'amie' qu'il refusait de ramener au Q.G. parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Molly l'effraye avec ses tendances surprotectrices. Lupin s'absentait de plus en plus souvent avec Tonks. Et, généralement, Draco avait la sensation d'être entouré de couples, ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer sa détermination de courtiser Granger. _

_En dépit de tous les beaux discours de Potter sur le sujet des choix personnels, il n'estimait pas avoir le choix dans cette affaire. Il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Elle l'obsédait. Elle lui souriait et il se retrouvait à sourire lui-même pendant des heures. Elle le frôlait et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle quittait une pièce, il la suivait. Et la réciproque était tout aussi vraie. Ils se tournaient autour et la tension devenait intolérable. _

_Les autres les trouvaient insupportables mais Granger et lui en riaient comme si cela avait été une plaisanterie qui leur était propre. Ils n'étaient pas plus agaçants que Potter et Ginny, et les remarques de plus en plus directes de la rouquine comme quoi ils feraient mieux de consommer avant d'exploser passaient loin au-dessus de la tête Draco. Il ne voulait pas simplement du sexe – bien qu'il n'aurait pas dit non – il voulait Granger. Il la voulait toute entière. Il voulait son amour, son attention et il voulait qu'elle ne puisse plus vivre sans lui comme, il le soupçonnait, il n'arriverait plus à vivre sans elle. _

_Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais embrassés et, déjà, il était certain qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. _

_La méritait-il ? Non. _

_S'en souciait-il ? Pas vraiment. _

_Souvent, les gens qui méritaient le bonheur ne l'atteignaient jamais et ceux qui ne le méritaient pas nageaient dedans. Si Granger était sa clef vers le bonheur, il ne se laisserait pas aveugler par une culpabilité mal placée. _

_Granger paraissait nourrir des idées similaires parce qu'elle non plus ne paraissait pas pressée de passer à l'étape suivante. Elle préférait, lui semblait-il, trouver de nouveaux moyens de le faire tomber un peu plus amoureux à chaque instant. C'était bien le problème. Il était complètement, totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux. C'était ridicule. Potter le lui avait d'ailleurs bien fait remarquer._

_La guerre les rattrapa un dimanche après-midi alors qu'ils étaient tous installés à divers endroits de la cuisine et se disputaient avec bonne humeur sur un sujet ou un autre. Ginny avait la capacité de lancer des problèmes polémiques qui les divisaient tous et sur lesquels ils pouvaient débattre des heures. _

_La nouvelle vint d'un gamin bien trop jeune pour être un membre de l'Ordre. En le voyant, Draco se sentit extrêmement vieux. Son apparition dans la cuisine mit un terme aux chamailleries et, lorsqu'il eut terminé de débiter son message, le silence était tellement oppressant que Draco aurait presque juré pouvoir le toucher du doigt. _

_Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'ils n'intègrent ce que cela signifiait concrètement. Ginny fut la première à se mettre à pleurer. Weasley s'engonça dans sa chaise et enfouit son visage dans les mains, les coudes posés sur la table, comme pour mieux se cacher du monde extérieur. Potter croisa immédiatement le regard de Granger et ils se dévisagèrent longtemps. Draco aurait pu être jaloux s'il n'avait pas été si choqué. _

_C'était stupide d'être choqué, bien sûr. Ils étaient en guerre. Des gens mourraient tous les jours. Des gens qu'ils connaissaient. Des amis. _

_« Il faut… » commença Granger, après s'être raclé la gorge. _

_Ça n'empêcha pas les larmes de noyer son regard mais, de toute manière, personne dans la cuisine n'avait véritablement les yeux secs. _

_« Je vais prévenir sa mère. » annonça Potter. « Monte une équipe et… vas récupérer les… Ramène les à la maison. » _

_Il ne proposa pas d'accompagner Granger. Il ne voulait pas remettre les pieds sur un champ de bataille, encore moins sur un charnier. Il les regarda partir chacun de leur côté, oubliant qu'ils laissaient les deux Weasley derrière eux. Touts entiers à leur guerre. _

_Draco fit du thé parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'occuper autrement, puis il retourna à son laboratoire et n'en émergea que beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard, quand ses mains eurent cessé de trembler. _

_La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand il frappa à sa porte. Ce n'était ni très correct, ni très poli de rendre visite à une jeune femme à cette heure là mais ils étaient en guerre et le politiquement correct n'avait plus de place dans leur monde. _

_La porte s'ouvrit pratiquement immédiatement et elle apparut dans l'encadrement, sans paraître surprise de le voir. Elle portait le vieux pull-over informe ayant appartenu à son père qu'il avait appris à associer aux jours où elle avait désespérément besoin de réconfort. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses cheveux avaient été tressés à la va-vite. _

_Et il ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus belle. _

_Il fit un pas en avant mais elle le rencontra à mi-chemin et leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, sans finesse ou douceur. Il s'embrassèrent et s'embrassèrent encore, sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient. Ils se comprenaient comme personne ne les comprendrait jamais. _

_Parce que Draco n'était pas le seul à avoir été brisé dans cette guerre et chacun se reconstruisait comme il pouvait, que ce soit en plantant des roses ou en poussant un homme qui n'avait aucune envie d'être sauvé à trouver le chemin de la rédemption. _

_Il y avait des évidences et Draco avait trouvé la sienne. _

_Alors, quand, plus tard, allongés dans son lit, peau contre peau, elle lui expliqua comment exactement Lupin était mort, Draco se contenta de la serrer plus fort, songeant qu'à la place du loup-garou, il aurait fait exactement la même chose. Que faire d'autre, confronté au corps sans vie de la femme qu'on aime, que de tomber au combat ? Même si elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour la sienne… Même si elle avait pris un sort pour lui… _

_« Tonks était enceinte. » murmura Granger. « Elle ne lui avait pas encore dit. » _

_Draco ferma les yeux et refusa de penser à une cousine qu'il avait appris à apprécier et à tout ce qui aurait pu être. _

_« On perd trop de temps. » répondit-il. « On gâche trop de temps. » _

_Ils ne sortiraient plus jamais de ce lit, décida-t-il. Ils resteraient là, dans cette chambre, avec le portrait des sirènes pour toute compagnie et il passerait le reste de sa vie à observer Granger arpenter la pièce dans son vieux pull-over. Ou sans son vieux pull-over. _

_Mais ils resteraient ensemble. _

_« Tu mourrais pour moi ? » _

_La question le prit au dépourvu parce que la réponse était évidente. Oh, elle n'aurait pas dû l'être. Pas après une seule nuit dans un lit trop étroit et trop inconfortable, mais elle l'était. _

_« Oui. » offrit-il, dans un souffle. Parce que s'il y avait une seule personne, une seule chose, sur cette terre pour laquelle il était prêt à mourir, c'était Granger. _

_« Ne le fais jamais. » ordonna-t-elle, en se redressant sur un coude pour le regarder en face. Son visage surplombait le sien, ses cheveux caressaient ses joues et Draco voulut lui voler un baiser mais elle recula. « Promets-moi. » _

_« Tu veux que je te promette de ne jamais te sauver la vie ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule. _

_« Oui. » confirma-t-elle, très sérieusement. « Ne meurs pas pour moi. Jamais. En fait, je veux que tu me promettes que tu resteras en vie aussi longtemps que possible quoi qu'il arrive. »_

_Il cilla plusieurs fois. _

_« Non. » refusa-t-il. _

_« Promets-moi, Draco. » exigea-t-elle. _

_C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. _

_« Je ne peux pas. » protesta-t-il. « Je ne _veux_ pas. Ne parles pas comme ça. »_

_« Comme quoi ? » s'énerva-t-elle, en se redressant. _

_Elle tira le drap pour se couvrir, laissant Draco complètement nu mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, il n'était pas pudique et n'avait rien à cacher. _

_« Comme si l'un de nous deux allait mourir. » lâcha-t-il. _

_Elle ferma les yeux. _

_« L'un de nous deux finira par mourir. » murmura-t-elle, en plantant son regard dans le sien. « Ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face, notre espérance de vie est limitée. »_

_Il haussa les épaules. _

_« Faisons semblant. » proposa-t-il. _

_Elle hésita mais attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait. _

_« Promets-moi d'abord. » exigea-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas que tu meures à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit meure à cause de moi. » _

_Avait-il le choix ? Encore une fois, il n'en voyait pas. _

_« Je te le promets. » soupira-t-il et ces quelques mots lui laissèrent un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Mais elle l'embrassa et, le lendemain, il mit ça sur le compte de l'heure tardive et de la mort de leurs amis. _

_Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à exiger d'elle la même promesse. _

« La guerre est finie. » lâcha Lucius.

Les paupières de Draco tressaillirent mais il ne chercha pas la force de les rouvrir. La voix venait de quelque part à sa droite. Aucun coup ne pleuvait, aucun sortilège ne le frappait… Il s'estimait heureux. Il était fatigué. Tellement fatigué.

La guerre est finie.

Il n'éprouva rien. Ni déception, ni désespoir, ni colère, ni rage, ni rien du tout (Vide. Vide. _Vide_).

La guerre était finie depuis un moment pour lui. Depuis le moment où ils l'avaient capturé. Depuis... Depuis…

« Ils ne tarderont plus, maintenant. » continua Lucius.

Ils venaient le tuer, supposa-t-il. Enfin. Il n'en pouvait plus. La souffrance était partout mais elle ne l'aveuglait plus. Il s'y était habitué. Il la portait en lui comme une vieille amie. Ses pensées étaient aussi claires qu'elle pouvait l'être. Les souvenirs étaient tous là où ils devaient être. Son imagination était aussi vivace qu'elle l'avait jamais été.

La guerre était finie.

C'était beaucoup trop facile de s'imaginer le dire en d'autres circonstances… C'était beaucoup trop facile d'imaginer Weasley le clamer à la cantonade dans le hall du manoir, en descendant une coupe de champagne d'un trait… C'était trop facile d'imaginer les rires qui résonnaient dans toute la maison… Trop facile d'imaginer Ginny lancer cette chanson idiote et se mettre à danser et sauter et tournoyer… Trop facile de s'imaginer s'esquiver avec Granger dans leur coin du jardin… Trop facile de l'imaginer assise sur le vieux banc rouillé, au milieu des roses, et de s'imaginer agenouillé à ses pieds, comme tant de temps auparavant… Trop facile de s'imaginer lui demander de l'épouser parce que c'était banal et qu'il leur fallait un peu de banalité… Trop facile d'imaginer leur vie… Trop facile d'imaginer retaper le manoir et s'y installer… Trop facile d'imaginer une fillette aux cheveux indomptables et un petit garçon aux yeux gris sur une balançoire… Trop facile d'imaginer leurs rires…

Leurs rires résonnaient dans sa tête comme un écho mort-né.

Une larme roula sur sa joue pour ces enfants qu'ils ne verraient jamais. Une seule. Il était trop déshydraté pour pleurer. La guerre était finie. La guerre était finie. (Les guerres ne se terminaient jamais lorsqu'on déclarait le cessez-le-feu.)

Le Mangemort posa la main sur son épaule et le poids, pourtant léger, suffit à raviver la douleur. Draco n'était pas sûr qu'il vivrait assez longtemps pour leur permettre de le tuer. Son cerveau fonctionnait trop bien. Il savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait côtoyé assez de mourants pour savoir.

Le rayon de soleil avant la plongée dans l'abysse.

« Tu les entends ? » demanda Lucius, dans un murmure.

Imaginait-il la touche d'angoisse dans la voix de son père (Lucius. Lucius. Lucius. Non. Son père. Autant affronter la vérité en face. Tout était fini. Son père). La main pressa son épaule par réflexe et, malgré la douleur, Draco se surprit à apprécier le geste. En souvenir d'une enfance qu'il avait pensé idéale et d'un père qu'il avait idolâtré. Il gardait le héros et rejetait le Mangemort.

« Ils ne tarderont pas. » répéta Lucius. « Écoute. »

Mais Draco n'entendait rien.

Rien d'autre qu'un bruit de faïence en train de se briser.

_L'angoisse dans le clapier était palpable. Ginny tournait en rond – ce qui, étant donné le peu d'espace – signifiait qu'elle tournait autour de la petite table de travail qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Draco avait cessé de prétendre lire depuis longtemps et, affalé dans un fauteuil, avait lâché la tête en arrière et fixait le plafond du regard. _

_Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation au cours des derniers mois. En fait, ils étaient devenus plutôt proches. Ils appartenaient, après tout, à la même catégorie des pièces rapportées. C'était ce qui arrivait quand on aimait un membre du trio, on avait accès au trio mais on n'en faisait pas partie, on n'en ferait jamais partie, on était une pièce rapportée et, si l'on était pas suffisamment intelligent pour l'accepter, on ne faisait pas long feu. Les nombreuses petites amies de Weasley étaient une preuve suffisante de cet état de fait. Ginny et Draco en étaient parfaitement conscients et avaient appris à composer avec. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas importants ou que leur conjoint respectif ne les aimait pas autant qu'eux les aimait, simplement que les deux autres membres du trio auraient toujours une place à part. _

_Parfois, Draco avait la sensation d'être l'épouse du soldat restée au pays. Il ne s'en formalisait pas autant qu'il l'aurait fait des années plus tôt. S'occuper des potions était un travail à temps complet, et petit à petit, sans savoir comment, il était plus ou moins devenu l'adjoint de McGonagall quand elle avait repris l'ancienne place de Remus. Ça aurait pu être étrange de travailler avec la vieille chouette, mais plus rien n'était étrange ces temps-ci. _

_« Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? » râla Ginny, au bout d'un moment. _

_« Je ne sais pas. » répliqua Draco. « Est-ce que paniquer t'aide à faire passer le temps plus rapidement ? »_

_Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il devait baisser la tête et esquiver le chauve-furie qui fusait vers lui. Le sortilège frôla le sommet de son crâne et alla s'écraser contre le manteau de la cheminée. Un morceau de marbre gros comme son poing se détacha et explosa en touchant le sol. _

_« Si tu pouvais éviter de démolir le Q.G. » commenta-t-il simplement. « Cet endroit est suffisamment délabré comme ça. »_

_Elle soupira et vint finalement se laisser tomber sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. _

_« Ils auraient dû être rentrés depuis quatre jours. » lâcha-t-elle « Quatre. C'est trop long, Draco. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi en retard. » _

_« Tu veux partir à leur recherche. » devina-t-il, ses doigts tapotant pensivement l'accoudoir qui n'avait pas été pris d'assaut par une furie rousse. _

_« Oui. » avoua-t-elle, en se frottant le visage. _

_« Le Conseil ne l'autorisera pas. » remarqua-t-il. _

_« Le Conseil ne sait même pas où ils sont. » répliqua-t-elle, avec agacement. « Harry m'a dit que c'était trop dangereux, maintenant, de tenir le Conseil informé, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas risquer d'être découverts. »_

_« Je sais. » confirma-t-il. « Granger l'a plus ou moins sous-entendu. »_

_« Mais tu ne sais pas où ils sont ou ce qu'ils font, je suppose. » ragea-t-elle. « Si seulement ils nous faisaient un peu confiance, ils… »_

_« Ce n'est pas en nous qu'ils n'ont pas confiance. » coupa Draco. « Si l'on est capturés… »_

_« Comment veux-tu qu'on soit capturés, on ne sort jamais d'ici. » s'énerva Ginny. « Ça fait des mois qu'ils ne me confient que des missions sans danger et toi tu n'as pas mis les pieds hors du Q.G. depuis que tu es arrivé. »_

_Draco ne répondit pas. Il avait suivi le même raisonnement qu'elle des dizaines de fois. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste de ne pas savoir où était Granger ou ce qu'elle faisait, si elle était en danger ou en sécurité… Ce n'était pas juste mais ils étaient en guerre. La vie n'était pas juste et s'il laissait ce genre de penser gangréner à l'intérieur de sa tête, autant mettre un terme à leur relation dès ce jour là. Ginny et lui ne faisaient pas partie du trio et, dans cette guerre, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley étaient les héros. Pas eux. Eux, ils devaient attendre sur le banc de touche la fin du match et s'estimer heureux de les revoir vivants. _

_« J'ai enterré trop de gens qui étaient en retard de quelques jours. » reprit Ginny, au bout de plusieurs minutes. _

_Il soupira et se décala légèrement pour lui laisser de la place. Le fauteuil n'était pas grand mais Ginny n'était pas grosse et elle se cala aussi confortablement qu'elle le put dans l'espace libre, quitte à être à moitié vautrée sur lui. Il manœuvra jusqu'à atteindre l'accoudoir désormais libre et se remit à pianoter. Ginny cala sa tête sur son épaule. _

_« Jusqu'à quand est-ce qu'on attend avant d'essayer de les retrouver ? » s'enquit-elle. _

_Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'ils échafaudaient ce genre de plans à demi-réfléchis. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de les mettre en action jusque là. _

_« Demain matin. » décida-t-il, en consultant la pendule du regard. « On leur laisse la nuit. S'ils ne sont pas là… »_

_S'ils n'étaient pas là, ils finiraient bien par les trouver. Ils n'étaient pas aussi malins qu'ils voulaient bien le croire. _

_« Dis-moi qu'ils n'ont rien. » exigea Ginny. _

_Il cacha mal son irritation. _

_« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » rétorqua-t-il, en fermant les yeux. _

_Il chassa résolument de son esprit toute image de Granger blessée, avachie dans un fossé, ou couverte de sang. _

_« Mens-moi. » implora-t-elle. _

_Il détestait lorsque Ginny était dans cet état. Ça le renvoyait à sa propre fragilité. _

_« Ils vont bien. » déclara-t-il. « Ils ont trouvé un hôtel de luxe sur la route et s'y sont arrêté parce que la perspective de revenir dans cette ruine était trop déprimante. Granger s'est enfermée dans leur bibliothèque, Weasley est en train de dévaliser la cuisine et Potter… Potter a probablement trouvé quelque chose d'incroyablement idiot et noble à faire, comme sauver un chaton de la noyade. » _

_Elle émit un bruit amusé mais ce n'était pas sincère. Il était certain que, comme lui, son imagination conjurait un million de scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres. Draco gardait les yeux rivés sur la pendule, Ginny gardait les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui se consumaient lentement. _

_Il dut somnoler parce que le grincement de la porte, peu avant l'aube, le fit se redresser brusquement. Potter se tenait dans l'encadrement, vêtements déchirés et ayant irrémédiablement besoin d'une douche, Granger était juste derrière lui, guère en meilleur état. _

_« Quand les chats ne sont pas là, les souris dansent. » lança Potter, d'un ton amusé. « Dois-je te provoquer en duel, Malfoy ? » _

_Il cilla plusieurs fois, trop occupé à dévorer Granger des yeux pour tenter de décoder les plaisanteries idiotes du Survivant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il essaya de se lever qu'il réalisa que la petite-amie du dit Survivant était toujours à moitié étalée sur lui. _

_« Si tu pouvais me débarrasser de cette sangsue… » répondit-il finalement, dans une grimace. _

_Potter leva les yeux au ciel mais vint s'accroupir à côté du fauteuil. Il murmura plusieurs fois le prénom de Ginny mais celle-ci ne se réveilla pas et Draco décida que la patience était une vertu qu'il ne possédait pas. Il la poussa, sans grande douceur, dans les bras de Potter et ne prêta aucune attention à ses cris de colère, de soulagement ou de joie. Il bondit hors du fauteuil et se jeta sur Granger. _

_Le baiser fougueux la fit trébucher en arrière et ils manquèrent s'étaler dans le couloir. Riant à moitié de soulagement, à moitié d'hystérie, Draco écarta de son visage les épaisses mèches de cheveux, cherchant toujours une hypothétique blessure. Il n'en trouva pas. Elle était juste incroyablement sale. _

_« Tu as besoin d'une douche. » décréta-t-il, finalement, en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. _

_« D'une douche et de thé. » confirma-t-elle, avant de grimacer. « J'ai… quelque chose à te dire. »_

_Il l'étudia des pieds à la tête. Elle n'allait pas lui annoncer avoir perdu un membre et c'était tout ce qui le préoccupait à cet instant. _

_« Quoi que ce soit, ça peut attendre que tu sois propre. » jugea-t-il. « Je vais préparer le thé. » _

_Elle le remercia d'un sourire et, après un dernier baiser, partit en direction de la salle de bain. Draco descendit à la cuisine, heureux de la trouver vide à cette matinale, et entreprit de faire le thé comme promis. Il mit également des toasts à cuire parce qu'il était le meilleur petit-ami dont Granger aurait pu rêver. _

_Elle arriva dans la cuisine – en pyjamas, elle prévoyait donc d'aller se coucher et ça convenait parfaitement à Draco – au moment où il versait le thé dans ses mugs préférés. L'un arborait le blason de Serpentard et l'autre un Big Ben à moitié effacé par le temps. Il lui tendit Big Ben et l'assiette de toasts beurrés. Elle s'en empara avec reconnaissance mais déposa le tout sur la table de la cuisine. _

_Il n'aimait pas la manière dont elle le dévisageait. _

_« D'accord, Granger. » lâcha-t-il. « Qui est mort ? »_

_C'était froid mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était sa manière de gérer ce genre de choses. Tout comme il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle allait lui annoncer quelque chose d'affreux. _

_Il attrapa le mug et avala une gorgée de thé bouillant qui lui brûla le palais et le reste de la gorge. _

_« Severus… »_

_Elle hésita et pendant une seconde, pendant une _terrible_ seconde, il crut que c'était Snape. Mais ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Potter était en trop bon état pour que ce soit Snape. Ces deux là étaient comme chien et chat mais, ce n'était plus comme à Poudlard, l'affection était indéniable. À cause de la mère de Potter, ou une histoire du même acabit qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé suffisamment captivante pour l'intéresser. _

_« Severus m'a demandé de te le dire. » reprit-elle. « Il voulait le faire lui-même mais il ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'il pourra revenir ici. Sa position est précaire… »_

_« Précaire ? » répéta-t-il. « Comment ça précaire ? » _

_Personne ne lui avait dit que la position de Snape était précaire. Snape était probablement le meilleur espion de l'histoire de l'humanité… Comment est-ce que sa position pouvait-être précaire quand il avait la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? _

_« Voldemort commence à avoir des doutes… » expliqua-t-elle. « Trop de coïncidences, sans doute. Harry lui a ordonné de pas y retourner mais… tu sais comment est Severus… » _

_Il savait comment était Snape, oui. Probablement mieux qu'elle. _

_« Quel était le message ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu as dit qu'il avait un message pour moi. »_

_Ses yeux se posèrent partout dans la cuisine plutôt que sur lui. _

_« C'est ta mère. » murmura-t-elle finalement. « Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Draco. »_

_Sa mère. Narcissa. _

_Il l'avait abandonnée en abandonnant les Mangemorts. _

_« Comment… » Il se racla la gorge, surpris d'entendre sa voix aussi rauque. Il avait dû prendre froid. « Comment est-ce arrivé ? »_

_Elle fit un pas vers lui mais il fit un pas en arrière. Il prit une gorgée de thé pour se donner contenance. _

_« Apparemment, elle était malade depuis plusieurs mois. » déclara Granger gentiment. « Elle est morte de cause naturelle. » _

_« Tant mieux. » répondit-il, en se détournant légèrement. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un membre de l'Ordre ait assassiné sa mère, ça aurait rendu les réunions gênantes. « Tu veux des œufs avec tes toasts ? »_

_La question parut prendre Granger totalement au dépourvu. _

_« Des œufs ? » répéta-t-elle. _

_« Avec tes toasts. » confirma-t-il. « Une omelette ou des œufs brouillés, si tu préfères. » _

_Restait-il seulement des œufs ? C'était le tour de Ginny de faire l'inventaire et il doutait qu'elle s'en soit donné la peine… Molly lui ferait la leçon et…_

_« Tu as le droit d'être triste. » offrit prudemment Granger. « Même si elle était… »_

_« La sœur, la femme et la mère d'un Mangemort ? » termina-t-il pour elle. « Elle est morte. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »_

_Les mots lui parurent durs. Ils pesaient lourds sur sa langue. _

_« Draco… » murmura-t-elle. _

_« Merde, Granger ! » s'exclama-t-il, parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre son avalanche de bons sentiments. Le mug qu'il tenait à la main décrivit une courbe et alla se fracasser contre le mur, recouvrant la moitié de la cuisine d'éclaboussures de thé noir. _

_N'importe qui d'autre aurait été choqué de son éclat de violence. Ils auraient eu peur peut-être. Pas Granger. Granger était une lionne et les lionnes n'avaient pas peur d'un peu de thé. _

_Elle franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et l'attira contre lui. _

_« Elle est morte. » répéta-t-il. _

_« Je suis désolée. » jura-t-elle. _

_Il s'accrocha à elle parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Granger était le seul port qu'il avait dans la tempête qu'était le monde extérieur. _

_« Je ne lui ai jamais dit au revoir… » _

« Draco. » La voix était familière. « Draco. » Pressante. Inquiète.

La pierre était froide sous sa joue.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Lucius.

« Draco, s'il te plait, ne sois pas mort. »

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Ne le touche pas, tu vas aggraver ses blessures. » avertit une autre voix.

Celle-là aussi était familière (chaude. Douce. Elle lui donnait envie de se blottir contre elle et de pleurer.)

« Il est vivant. » souffla la première voix. « Il nous faut un Médicomage, Gin. Va chercher Andromeda. »

Ses paupières papillonnèrent à temps pour apercevoir une cascade de cheveux roux disparaître dans le couloir. La porte du cachot était ouverte (la porte ne restait jamais ouverte). Potter était accroupi à côté de lui, sa main toujours posée sur son épaule aussi légère que possible (Potter était toujours prévenant. Même si Potter n'était qu'un fragment de son imagination. Potter était mort. La guerre était finie).

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » murmura Potter, d'un ton désolé.

« Pas… d'infor… mations. » répondit-il automatiquement.

Il y avait du sang dans sa bouche. Il aurait voulu le cracher mais n'avait pas la force de faire autre chose que de le laisser couler au coin de ses lèvres. Potter l'essuya avec sa propre manche. La douleur dans ses yeux secs lui fit dire que ce n'était pas la première trace de sang qu'il essuyait ce jour là.

« C'est fini. » promit Potter. « La guerre est finie. Le manoir est sous le contrôle de l'Ordre. Voldemort est mort. C'est fini. »

Un spasme le secoua (mal. Mal. _Mal_.). La guerre était finie. Potter avait gagné ? Impossible.

« Ginny va ramener un Médicomage. » continua le Survivant, d'un ton calme. « Tu es sauvé. »

Sauvé ? Quel étrange mot (sauvé. Sauvé. Sauvé.) Il n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvé. Il avait déjà été sauvé (les roses. Les sirènes. Le vieux pull-over. La tasse brisée.).

Sa main, sa propre main, était dans son champ de vision, inerte et pâle là où elle n'était pas recouverte de sang. Il l'observa sans comprendre, certain qu'à une époque, il avait été capable de plier et déplier ses doigts comme il l'entendait. Mais les souvenirs étaient flous et lointains et dataient d'une époque où il n'était pas prisonnier de son corps inutile.

Potter continuait de monologuer mais lorsque Draco parvint à s'extirper de sa contemplation morbide, ils n'étaient plus seuls dans le cachot humide (à quel moment Potter s'était-il départi de sa cape pour l'en envelopper ?).

« Granger ? » croassa-t-il.

La jeune fille se tenait debout derrière l'épaule de Potter, dans sa monstruosité de pull-over. Le pull-over était propre (pas de sang. Pas de sang. _Pas de_ _sang_). Il voulut forcer sa main à se tendre vers elle mais son corps ne répondait plus. Ses inspirations sifflantes se faisaient plus difficiles et sa vue se brouillait.

« Hermione ? » hésita Potter.

Granger lui sourit et Draco sentit des larmes couler librement sur ses joues, traçant un sillon dans la crasse incrustée sur sa peau.

« Granger. » souffla-t-il, avec toute l'adoration qu'il lui vouait.

Potter se passa une main sur le visage.

Il avait promis. Il avait promis de ne pas mourir pour elle. Et il n'était pas mort et il était là et elle était là et il n'était pas mort. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Il n'était pas mort pour elle. Pour elle. Il était vivant. Pour elle.

Mais il était _tellement_ fatigué.

Il avait promis et elle était là. Il avait promis et elle était là. Il avait promis et elle était là.

Elle tendit la main vers lui et, sans réfléchir, sans se demander si son corps consentirait à bouger, il l'attrapa.

« Draco. » gronda Potter. « Draco, _non_. Draco. _Draco_ ! »

_« Draco. » gronda Potter, en lui arrachant brutalement la Gazette des mains. « Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de lire ça à voix haute ? »_

_Il roula le journal en boule et le jeta dans les flammes d'un geste rageur. Loin de partager les regards inquiets ou nerveux que les autres jetaient au Survivant, Draco se contenta de lever un sourcil d'un air de défi. Si Potter voulait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, il devrait trouver un autre bouc-émissaire, Draco ne mangeait pas de ce pain là. _

_Il était tout aussi inquiet que les autres de l'absence prolongée de Severus, mais il avait le bon goût de ne pas en faire une montagne. De Ginny, recroquevillée contre un bras du canapé, jusqu'à Weasley, assis à côté de la cheminée, son perpétuel air morose gravé sur le visage, tous les résidents actuels du manoir étaient inquiets, angoissés et à moitié certains que Snape était mort. Seulement, personne n'osait le dire à haute voix. _

_« Arrête, Harry. » exigea faiblement Granger, en repoussant dans son dos, sans aucune énergie, la masse de cheveux qui lui tombait sur une épaule. « Draco n'y est pour rien. »_

_Potter se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et Draco se tendit, prêt à s'interposer. Mais le Survivant dut voir que Granger n'était pas en état de supporter ses tirades vindicatives car il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Ginny glissa un bras autour de sa taille et se colla à son dos comme une carapace. _

_Weasley, qui avait suivi l'échange du regard, se remit à contempler les flammes comme si elles avaient contenu le secret de l'univers. L'attitude de Weasley était, curieusement, celle qui dérangeait le plus Draco dernièrement. C'était un homme qui débordait d'énergie en permanence, qui semblait peiner à la contenir en temps normal, et, depuis que Severus avait disparu… Il y avait une lassitude dans chacun de ses mouvements, comme une attente dans chacun de ses gestes… Il avait la gestuelle d'un homme sans espoir et, si Draco avait appris quelque chose depuis son entrée à Poudlard, c'était que Weasley était l'optimiste de la bande. _

_Le jour où Weasley perdait espoir, la situation était vraiment désespérée. _

_Granger lâcha la tête en arrière de sorte que sa nuque soit posée sur le dessus du fauteuil. Ses longues boucles brunes, aussi emmêlées et indomptables qu'à l'accoutumée, cascadaient derrière le dossier. Elle avait replié les genoux contre sa poitrine et les avait passés à l'intérieur du pull sans forme qu'elle préférait les jours où son moral était bas. Elle avait l'air fragile et vulnérable des mauvais jours. _

_L'atmosphère, dans le clapier, était oppressante et triste à en pleurer. _

_« Quelqu'un d'autre a la sensation d'attendre la mort ? » s'enquit-il, d'un ton nonchalant, parce que quelqu'un devait bien se jeter à l'eau et se résigner à vocaliser ce qu'ils avaient tous à l'esprit. _

_« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. » gronda Granger, contrariée. _

_Mais elle fut la seule à protester. _

_Ginny croisa son regard et lui adressa un faible sourire. Potter resta prostré sur lui-même, une main agrippée à celle de la rousse, et Weasley continua de fixer les flammes des yeux. _

_Tous avaient leur baguette à la main. _

_Tous attendaient qu'il se passe quelque chose. _

_Tous savaient qu'une attaque était imminente. _

_Oh, ils auraient pu partir, fuir loin et longtemps… Tout le monde avait quitté le manoir depuis des jours, personne n'y transitait plus… McGonagall était en train de préparer un autre quartier général, ailleurs, elle ne leur avait pas encore dit où. Potter, Wealsey et Granger devaient savoir, bien sûr, mais Ginny et lui n'avaient pas eu accès à l'information. Non pas que quelqu'un pensât qu'ils puissent les trahir, ils n'en étaient plus là… Les informations étaient désormais limitées par crainte que ceux qui les détenaient se fassent capturer. _

_Rien n'était plus sûr depuis que Severus avait raté les trois derniers rendez-vous. Ni le manoir, ni les dizaines de maisons, fermes et domaines dissimulés aux quatre coins du pays. Snape parlerait ou il ne parlerait pas… Ils trouveraient un moyen de le faire avouer ce qu'il savait ou pas… Ils sauraient où attaquer ou ils ne sauraient pas… Un endroit en valait un autre pour attendre et il fallait bien que quelqu'un reste au cas où Severus finirait par revenir… _

_Pourquoi avoir choisi le clapier pour ça ? Qu'avait cette minuscule bibliothèque de spécial ? Draco l'ignorait. Ils ne s'étaient pas concertés avant de venir là. Pour lui, tout avait commencé dans cet endroit. Il y avait une sorte de justice poétique à ce que l'histoire s'y finisse. Merlin, ce qu'il détestait la poésie… _

_Draco se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il observa le jardin, _son_ jardin, en songeant qu'il aurait été agréable de planter autre chose que des roses. Rajouter une touche de couleur… Des jonquilles, peut-être, ou bien des coquelicots. Des fleurs d'une banalité affligeante pour une vie d'une banalité affligeante. Il y avait un parterre de mauvaises herbes qu'il n'avait pas encore arraché, il y avait certainement la place d'y planter un arbre. Un chêne peut-être. Il serait facile d'y accrocher une balançoire… Peut-être une cabane dans les branches les plus basses… Un de ces châteaux de fortune que les enfants appréciaient tellement… _

_Potter releva brusquement la tête. _

_« Harry ? » _

_Weasley était déjà sur ses pieds. _

_« Ils ont jeté un sort anti-transplannage autour du manoir. » déclara calmement Potter. « Ils sont en train de forcer les protections. »_

_Les protections étaient liée à Potter, c'était lui qui les avait lancées._

_« Combien de temps ? » demanda Granger, debout elle aussi. _

_Il s'interrogea soudain sur son choix vestimentaire. Elle ne portait jamais le pull lors des missions, il tombait trop bas sur son jean, lui arrivait presque aux genoux, et ne rendrait pas le combat plus facile. L'avait-elle passé en prévision d'une fuite précipitée du manoir ? C'était la seule possession matérielle à laquelle elle tenait vraiment, il le savait. Le reste n'était pas personnel. Le reste n'était que des livres et des vêtements qu'elle pouvait remplacer, mais le pull ? _

_Draco regretterait ses roses. _

_« Quelques minutes, pas beaucoup plus. » répondit Potter, en enfilant l'éternel sac à dos qu'il trainait partout en mission. Granger l'avait enchanté pour qu'il puisse contenir le triple de sa taille. Il était plein à craquer de parchemins et de livres que personne à part le trio n'avait le droit d'approcher. _

_« La cheminée. » proposa Weasley._

_L'idée fut unanimement approuvée et ils se précipitèrent vers l'escalier. La poudre de cheminette était dans le salon, et Draco jugea cela stupide. Il se promit d'en mettre dans toutes les pièces lorsque le prochain Q.G. serait prêt. _

_Potter et Ginny ouvraient la marche, Weasley était au milieu, Granger et lui formaient l'arrière-garde. Potter et Ginny étaient déjà dans le salon quand le monde explosa. _

_La déflagration le prit au dépourvu parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Les marches disparurent de sous ses pieds, il fut soulevé dans les airs, et, pendant une seconde, il sembla que les lois de la gravité s'étaient suspendues. Il flottait. Et puis sa tête heurta brutalement une surface dure et le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Ses oreilles tintaient de manière extrêmement désagréable. _

_Sa langue fouilla sa bouche à la recherche de la plaie, décida que ce n'était rien qu'une grosse morsure et que sa joue s'en remettrait, et il se releva, le premier sortilège passant ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait souhaité ne plus jamais avoir à se battre. Il avait souhaité que sa bouche n'ait plus jamais à former les syllabes dures et froides de l'_Avada Kedavra_. Il avait souhaité. Les souhaits ne devenaient pas toujours réalité. _

_Il était isolé des autres. Il entendait la voix de Granger, quelque part sur sa droite, lancer sort sur sort, mais elle était loin des décombres de l'escalier sur lesquels il se débâtait. De là où il était, il voyait un trou dans le mur de la cuisine et un autre dans le mur extérieur. Ils auraient pu avoir la courtoisie d'utiliser la porte, Potter et lui avaient passé des jours à remettre cette maison en état. _

_Le véritable combat semblait se dérouler dans le salon mais Draco ne pouvait pas voir ce qui s'y passait. Il entendait les Mangemorts crier que Potter était là et il entendait ses amis immobiliser, tuer ou capturer tout autant de Mangemorts. Il ne les avait vus se battre qu'à l'entraînement, mais il savait ce dont Potter et Weasley étaient capables, particulièrement en tandem. Ginny, il en était moins sûr, mais elle était probablement à l'abri avec son petit-ami et son frère. _

_Restait Granger. _

_Il repoussa le Mangemort sur sa droite, tua celui à sa gauche et projeta le troisième contre le mur qui, déjà fragilisé par l'explosion, s'écroula sur lui. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe parce que ces murs étaient des murs porteurs. S'ils ne sortaient pas rapidement de là, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils finiraient enterrés sous les décombres. _

_Il lutta face au hommes masqués qui semblaient apparaître de nulle part uniquement pour le séparer de Granger. Il finit par l'apercevoir finalement, un tourbillon de boucles brunes et de laine beige, qui lançait inlassablement sortilège après sortilège, mais qui était, comme lui, dépassé par la marée humaine. _

_Il parvint à la rejoindre et, sans se concerter, firent face, dos à dos, à leurs adversaires. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entraînés ensemble. Draco n'avait plus jeté un seul sort offensif depuis son arrivée dans l'Ordre et il le regrettait, à présent. Il regrettait ses discours et ses pensées idéalistes. Parce que s'il s'était entraîné, ses gestes auraient été plus fluides, et Granger aurait été un tout petit plus en sécurité. _

_Ils ne s'étaient jamais entraînés ensemble mais ils bougeaient avec facilité, devinant sans peine ce que l'autre voulait. Faire l'amour n'était pas si différent de faire la guerre et s'ils excellaient à l'un, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils n'excellent pas à l'autre. _

_L'esprit de Draco était vide, sa vision voilée d'une drôle de pellicule blanche. Était-ce un maléfice ou l'adrénaline ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Tout ce qu'il voyait était les Mangemorts, tout ce qu'il sentait était le dos de Granger contre le sien. _

Ne meurs pas pour moi. Jamais.

_Pourquoi ce serment stupide lui revint-il en mémoire, à ce moment là ? Les serments chuchotés au milieu de la nuit n'avait que la valeur que l'on leur accordait. L'écho de la bataille dans le salon se tut et il ne resta plus que le bruit de leurs sorts à eux, le bruit de leurs cris à eux, et Draco se demanda si les autres les avaient abandonnés, Granger et lui. Leur avait-elle fait promettre le même genre de chose ? Leur avait-elle… _

_Le bruit caractéristique de la cheminée se déclencha et son cœur sombra. Ce n'était pas mourir qui le dérangeait. Il n'avait aucune envie de mourir cependant il pouvait faire le deuil de sa propre vie, mais Granger ? Il ne voulait pas que Granger meure. Granger était faite pour le soleil et les chansons idiotes et les sourires faciles. Elle était faite pour froncer les sourcils sur une énigme et pour prononcer des paroles d'une sagesse étonnante chez quelqu'un de son âge. Elle était faite pour sauver les hommes aux cœurs brisés qui avaient oublié ce qu'était l'espoir. Elle était faite pour les baisers volés dans la cuisine et pour le parfum des roses. Elle était faite pour… _

_Le cri de Potter le prit par surprise et il pivota, tant il avait été certain que le Survivant s'était sauvé avec les autres. Quel idiot de ne pas l'avoir fait ! Si quelqu'un avait dû sortir de là en vie, c'était lui. Si quelqu'un devait survivre, c'était Potter. Sans Potter, il n'y avait plus de résistance, il n'y avait plus de guerre et il n'y avait plus d'espoir. _

_C'était une erreur bien évidemment. Une erreur de débutant. Il laissa leur flanc sans protection, et bien que l'aide de Potter soit bienvenue, cela ne suffit pas à décourager les Mangemorts qui voulaient leur peau. Il vit le sort foncer vers lui comme au ralenti. Bêtement, il se dit qu'il aurait aimé découvrir pourquoi le temps semblait toujours ralentir à l'approche de la mort. _

_Puis, il aperçut, dans un flash trop rapide pour qu'il n'en retienne autre chose qu'une image fugace, deux yeux bruns écarquillés dans un visage trop pâle, et le temps accéléra pour compenser la perte. Il était toujours vivant. Il était toujours vivant mais il était agenouillé, son jean était imbibé du sang qui ruisselait sur le carrelage, Granger était dans ses bras et il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. _

_« Hermione ! » beugla Potter, le cri étrangement assourdi. _

_Il ne lui avait jamais fait promettre de ne pas mourir pour lui. _

_Parce qu'elle était morte, il n'y avait pas un seul doute dans son esprit. Ses yeux fixaient le vide, sa bouche était entrouverte, elle était complètement molle dans ses bras, comme une poupée disloquée et le sang… _

_Quelqu'un poussa un hurlement rauque et déchirant qui ressemblait au rugissement d'un fauve que l'on s'apprêtait à mettre à mort. Draco ne comprit que le cri sortait de sa gorge que lorsqu'il se retrouva debout, face aux cadavres d'une dizaine de Mangemorts. Il en venait davantage et davantage que le trou dans le mur vomissait sans répit. Potter se battait lui-aussi, impitoyable, des larmes traçant des sillons dans la crasse collée sur ses joues. Les yeux de Draco étaient secs. Tout était sec. Ses yeux, son cœur, ses gestes… _

_Il comprit qu'ils ne sortiraient pas de là. Il y avait trop de Mangemorts et ils avaient beau être bons, ils n'étaient pas doués au point d'affronter, seuls, une armée. Ils n'étaient pas Dumbledore. _

Ne meurs pas pour moi. Jamais.

_Potter n'était pas Granger et s'il ne pouvait pas mourir pour elle, autant mourir pour lui. _

_Beaucoup auraient donné leur vie sans hésiter pour le Survivant, l'Élu, le chef de l'A.D. et de l'Ordre du Phoenix… Draco n'était pas du genre à se sacrifier pour une légende ou un idéal. Il n'avait jamais compris l'enfant, avait détesté l'adolescent, mais l'homme que Potter était devenu… l'homme que Potter était devenu était un ami. Et, supposait-il, il y avait pire que de mourir pour un ami. _

_En dépit de sa promesse, il serait mort pour Granger, en un battement de cœur, si elle l'avait laissé faire. _

_Changeant de cible, il cessa de viser les Mangemorts, ignorant les sorts qui déchiraient sa peau, un coup de baguette et Potter vola en arrière, dans le salon, un autre et la porte du salon claquait, irrémédiablement fermée. Potter tambourina sur le bois, appela son prénom mais Draco n'entendit rien. _

_Il se campa au-dessus du corps de Granger, cherchant à la protéger dans la mort comme il n'avait pas su le faire dans la vie. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que sa baguette ne lui soit arrachée des mains et qu'il ne s'écroule. Les bruits cessèrent. Les Mangemorts avaient commencé à s'acharner sur la porte du salon, il espéra que Potter avait eu l'intelligence de fuir tant qu'il le pouvait. _

_Son corps refusait de mourir. Il était couché sur le sol, à plat ventre, la joue dans une flaque de sang, et son corps refusait de mourir. Après tout ça, après tous ces mois, ses blessures n'étaient même pas assez sérieuses pour lui assurer une mort rapide. _

_Les Mangemorts ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Il n'était pas assez important comparé à Potter. Il n'avait jamais été important comparé à Potter. Ça ne faisait rien. Ça n'avait plus aucune importance. _

_Il rampa vers Granger. Millimètre par millimètre. Centimètre par centimètre. Il rampa vers Granger. _

_Pourquoi ? _

_Il ne savait pas. _

_Mais s'il devait mourir, il voulait mourir avec elle. _

_Il ne parvint plus à bouger quand le visage pâle entra dans son champ de vision. Quelque chose se brisa en lui, à cet instant. Il savait qu'elle était morte mais il n'avait pas _su _avant de la voir. Ça n'avait aucun sens et pourtant, il n'avait pas _su_. Et, à présent qu'il la voyait comme ça, le corps disloqué comme une poupée de chiffon abandonnée par sa propriétaire devenue trop grande pour jouer avec elle, il avait envie de hurler et de pleurer. Il sentit la fracture, en lui. Il en entendit presque le bref craquement sec. Était-ce son cœur qui se brisait ou sa raison ? _

_« Celui-là est encore en vie. » _

_« C'est le fils Malfoy. Il faut le ramener. Le Maître le veut. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du reste ? » _

_« Brûlez tout. » _

_Draco ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. On avait toujours le choix, répétait Potter, à plaisir. Excepté lorsqu'on ne l'avait pas, répondait Draco, à chaque fois. _

_Pourquoi se battre ? Il ne lui restait rien d'autre que des souvenirs : une vague odeur de rose, l'image fugace d'un tableau avec des sirènes, la sensation râpeuse sous sa paume d'un pull-over trop vieux et le bruit irrévocable d'une tasse qui explose en mille morceaux contre un mur. Toutes ces choses étaient sa rédemption. Toutes ces choses étaient Granger. _

_Et il ne pouvait plus mourir, à présent. C'était une chose de mourir pour permettre à Potter de s'échapper, une autre de se laisser partir parce que Granger était morte. Une autre encore de se laisser mourir quand elle était morte pour lui sauver la vie. _

_Il avait fait un serment. _

En fait, je veux que tu me promettes que tu resteras en vie aussi longtemps que possible quoi qu'il arrive.

_C'était la dernière promesse qu'il lui avait faite. _

_Il ne voulait pas la trahir. _

_Alors il les laissa l'emporter, le frapper, le torturer et le briser. Il continua à respirer, malgré tout, malgré le désespoir et la douleur et la haine. Il avait fait une promesse et il la tiendrait. En souvenir des roses, des sirènes, du pull-over beige et des éclats de faïence. _


End file.
